Just The Three of Us
by Tsukuru
Summary: Weird, crazy, funny stuff starts to happen when Flaky rents out two rooms to Flippy and Splendid. There will be spying, stuff out of context, stalkery fangirls, bank robberies, fake lottery tickets, and more!
1. For Rent

**I will only say this once. I don't own Happy Tree Friends. In this series of mini stories, all the characters are human BUT have some animal features. Like Flaky's hair will still be pointy and sharp looking. When I say they're human I mean like anime. Take my drawing of Flippy as example. Anyways I will take requests (if they aren't too weird). Enjoy.**

"Please, please, please don't go." Flaky said as she blocked the front door. Giggles sighed.

"I have to go, Flaky. I got a great deal on an apartment downtown. Sorry." Giggles picked up her suitcases. She looked at Flaky and gave her one last smile before leaving. Flaky shut the door softly.

"Now how am I going to pay the rent." Flaky had rented a nice, big house with three rooms. It was a two-story building with a distance from all the other houses. She had rented two of the rooms to Giggles and Petunia. Flaky couldn't have payed for the house all by herself. She could have moved some where else with a lower price, but she loved the house. The view of the town, the peacefulness, the wide open space around the house. She never even thought about leaving...until now. "I can't stay. I mean, how am I going to pay rent? I already said that, didn't I?" Flaky sighed. She almost forgot Petunia was in the same room as her.

"Just rent Giggles room. She won't be back." Petunia ended her sentence with a small laugh. Flaky thought she did that too much.

"Okay, yea. Yea, you're right. I'll put up papers around town and hopefully get a caller. Thanks Petunia." Flaky ran up stairs without hesitation. She threw open her room door and sat in front of her computer. She wanted the room rented immediatly. Not only because rent is due Friday, it's also because she liked meeting new people. Even if she was a little bit of an introvert. Flaky let her thoughts drift as she typed.

Later...

*tic* *tic* "There we go. Last one done. Phew." Flaky wiped the sweat off her face. She stared at the paper she had just stapled onto a tree. _**Please, please someone call before Friday **_she thought. She sighed and turned around to see Handy. "Oh!" She stepped aside to let him read her paper. He smiled and reached for it. Then he, once again, remembered his situation. Flaky felt bad but helping him would just anger him more. Handy was more of a 'I could do it myself' kind of guy. He made a low growl and stormed off. Flaky tried to pretend like that didn't just happen to let her guilt disapper. _**I'm a horrible person. **_She shook her head in attempt to shake the feeling off. She sighed again and got on her red bike. _**It's getting late. I better go home.**_

Flaky rode her bike down the road. Passing by a diner, with...a help wanted sign. She stopped for a minute - _**Wait,**_ she looked down at her bike. _**I could use the money for a new car.**_ Flaky did have a driver's license and an empty garage. She could try to get the job tomorrow. She does have time for one anyways, it's summer! Flaky smiled and rode off.

The thought of her having her own car made her so happy. She could give her friends rides to-to-to anywhere really! She closed her eyes and felt the wind against her face and through her hair. Imagining herself in a brand new red car. This beautiful image was interrupted by her front wheel hitting a tree stump. Flaky was thrown off her bike and into the dirt. Her clothes were soiled. "It's okay, this can easily be cleaned out." She looked up by hearing the sound of thunder. It began to rain. The dirt she was laying in turned to mud. "Well, at least my bike is okay." She looked over at her red bike to see a tree ,near where she had hit the stump, be struck by lightning and fall onto her bike. Shattering it into pieces. _**Don't scream at the sky, don't scream at the sky**_ "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

_**No time to question the universe. Got to get home.**_

Even though Flaky's day was rough, she manged to get home, put her clothes in the washing machine, throw what's left of her bike in the trash, and take a nice relaxing shower. She was about to go to bed when her phone rang. **A caller!** She answered her phone as quickly as possible. "Hello?"

"No. No. Ooooh!" Petunia picked up the sparkly blue nail polish from her makeup bag. She is girly at times, but not as much as Giggles. Her favorite thing to do late at night was to listen to the radio while making hersef look good for the morning. _**After this, I'll brush my hair exactly twenty times on each side, then I'll - Ooooh! I have to clean my room again**_ She looked around her room as it sparkled with cleaness. _**Oh...yea...I don't need to clean it because- Oh! I forgot to tell Flaky that-**_

"Yes!" Petunia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Flaky, what happened?" she asked loudly. Flaky ran into Petunia's room and gave her a huge hug.

"I rented the room!" She squeezed Petunia even tighter.

"That's great, but you just made me move and get nail polish all over my foot." Flaky backed away from her.

"Sorry!" Flaky couldn't stop smiling. Her luck is getting better. Petunia would hate to make that smile go away, but...what has to be done, will be done.

"Flaky..." Petunia said as she stood up. Flaky nodded her head to show she was listening, while keeping her smile. _**Damn, you're not making this easy Flaky...**_ "I-I-I'm moving out. There I said it." Flaky's smile faded away. "Now I regret saying it." Petunia wrapped her arms around Flaky. "I'm sorry, but my two younger sisters moved into town and-and-I'm sorry." Flaky hugged her back. It's a good thing there was a second caller...

Two Days Later...

_**Any minute now, any minute now...**_ Flaky heard a car pull up on her driveway. She rushed to the window. Right before she pushed the curtains away, the timer rang. "The cookies!" She opened up the oven as smoke rolled out. She coughed and panicked. "Gotta open the windows! Gotta open the windows!" She did as she said. Most of the smoke was gone. Flaky took the cookies out of the oven. They were completely burnt. She looked around and saw most of the smoke was still there. "The door, the door..." She quicky headed to the door, still holding the cookies, and opened it. She didn't expect to see a boy standing there._** I know what I must do...**_"Cookie?"

Flaky had already invited him in. They were sitting at the kitchen table. "So, I need to know more about you to let you move in to this house, so mind if I ask you a few questions?"

He laughed. "Not at all."

"Okay. So, what's your name." Flaky asked nervously.

He smiled. "Splendid."

"That's a nice name. Uh, okay. Next question. Any form of employment?" Flaky asked. It wasn't a necessary question. She just wanted a hint of his age. Wait, why didn't she just ask him?

"I work at the Daily Acorn."

"Do you have any criminal records?" Flaky shivered at the thought of living with a criminal...she still has nightmares.

"No, not at all. I'm more of a hero." Splendid had a smirk on his face. Was he hiding something?

"Okay. That's all I need to know." Flaky said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"Actually, I couldn't think of anymore questions." She laughed nervously.

"Uh, Flaky, right? No one else lives around here, right?"

"Well...no. Not yet." She said.

"Oh, that's perfect- Wait- what? Who else lives here?" Splendid didn't like noisey neighbors. Especially ones who interupt his reading. Flaky seemed quiet and shy, which was great. But who else would be here? Hopefully a quiet person.

"I rented out another room here, but that's all. I promise. He's a nice guy." Flaky said with some hesitation.

"You know him?" he asked.

"He's someone I knew for a long time. I wouldn't say we're best friends. More like, really, really close friends." She said softly. What Flaky had just said helped imagine how her friend was. Maybe quiet like her. Splendid's thought came to a stop when he heard the door slam open.

"Flaky! I'm here!" In the doorway stood a guy with green hair, green eyes, military style clothing, and a smile on his face. And...Splendid was wrong. Flaky stood up and took one look, her eyes brightened. She ran towards him, almost knocking him over as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at her. Splendid just sat there, watching them, awkwardly.

*cough* "Still here." *cough* Splendid doesn't like awkwardness. Who does?!

"Oh, Splendid, this is Flippy. He's my close friend." Flaky said with a smile. Flippy put his arm around Flaky.

"The closest." He said with a smirk. Splendid could already tell this guy was trouble. _**Something's wrong about him. I sense something dark in him.**_

"Nice to meet you, Flippy. I could tell we'll be great friends." Lie.

"Not just great friends, maybe even best friends." Flippy said with a smirk. This was also a lie. He could tell Splendid wasn't expecting to get along with him, even if they will have to share the same house. This might be interesting.

Flaky stood there. Thinking to herself _**Yay, a close friend and a new friend, living with me. We're all going to be great friends! **_And so...the weird crazy stuff that is in the near future...begins now...

**I'm sorry if this story escalated quickly. It's just starting up the mini stories. I won't do it again. But I promise, these stories will be entertaining. Remember, I take requests.**


	2. My Ex's Diary

"That's the last one." Flippy had just finished bringing up boxes, filled with his belongings, to his new room. He shut the door behind him. Privacy was the best. He looked around the room. It had two windows, a walk-in closet, brown carpet, and pink walls. _**Obviously, a girl used to live here. **_He thought. _**I guess I'll have to paint the walls green. **_He then sighed at the thought of having to go to the nearby store and have people avoid him. Flippy had no idea why people were still avoiding him, he hasn't flipped out for almost six months. Well, one murder is all it takes to be avoided. But in this town, death was a weekly thing. Sometimes even daily. So if you cause one murder, it would be forgotten the next day. Flippy's case was different. When he flips out, everyone around him people dies.

Flippy slowly smiled. He didn't care if people avoided him. One friend was all he needed. _**Later. I'll get the paint later. First, I'll check out the closet to see if it's big enough.**_ Flippy moved a small box out of the way and opened up the closet. It was larger than he thought. _**Is this really a closet? More like a hallway...**_He walked further into the large closet, looking for an end...if there was one. At the end of the closet was nothing but a plain wall. A wall with a little door. _**What is this? Coraline? Well...I admit, that would be cool. **_He looked down at the door. It's a 1% chance that it's a door to another world and 99% chance it's a home for rats. Only one way to find out. He crouched down and scanned the door. _**No key needed.**_ Flippy smirked. He put his hand on the small doorknob and slowly opened it, mostly because it had a horrible loud creak that could wake Flaky up, since it was the middle of the night and her room was on the other side of the wall.

Flippy was right. There were rats in there! He scared them off to make sure that wasn't all. "What's this?" Laying there, was a small pink journal. "A diary?" He held it in his hands and turned to the first page. "Property of Giggles." Flippy stared at the pink fluffy heart-patterned diary. _**Dare I read it?**_

The next morning...

"A diary? You should return it to the owner." Flaky said as she put her plate in the sink. Flippy sat at the table with Splendid who was eating Happy Cereal O's.

"I will give it back. Later today." Flaky smiled. _**Flippy's so nice.**_ She thought. She waved them both goodbye before leaving for her job interview. A devious smile grew on Flippy's face when Flaky closed the door.

"After I'm finished reading every last page of it." He took the diary out of the inside of his jacket. _**You've got to be kidding me...**_Splendid thought.

"Why would you want to read a stranger's deapest darkest secrets?" Splendid didn't really see the point in this.

"She isn't a stranger." Flippy said as he flipped through the pages.

"How are you connected to the owner of this diary." Splendid actually was curious about the connection. Is she an old friend, a cousin, a sister, an old classmate?

"Her name is Giggles and she's my ex." Splendid was a little shocked. He didn't know Giggles that well, but he could tell she was kind, friendly, and pleasant to be around. While Flippy was...well, Flippy... "Now I'm gonna read her diary."

"You wouldn't." He can't be that mean.

Flippy nodded his head. "Yea, I would." Splendid would do something about this, but...

"I would stick around, but I'm late for work." He stood up and headed for the door as quickly as possible. He definetly didn't want anything to do with this.

"Hold it! You're the only one who knows I'm reading this. So...you're an accomplice." Splendid shut the door slowly. He turned around and took his hat off.

"Since when was reading someone else's diary a crime?" Splendid waited for an answer.

"Exactly. Now get over here. I already found something interesting." Splendid walked over next to Flippy. He looked down at the pink diary. He read it slowly, his blue eyes going left to right.

"Oh my...what?" Splendid grabbed the book and held it to his face. He couldn't believe what he was reading. _**Is this secret true? Wait. I'm reading someone's personal diary. This goes against who I am! **_Splendid handed the book back to Flippy and quickly put on his hat. He opened up the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Flippy did make it clear why he couldn't leave.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about you reading the diary and what I just read. I gotta go." Splendid left before Flippy could say anything. Flippy sighed and looked at the page Splendid had just read. He laughed. _**That's stupid. She thinks Splendid looks like that one superhero. Ha. Oh, I gotta buy that paint.**_ Flippy got up. He stopped and looked down at the diary. _**I should probably bring this with me. Since I'm going to return it.**_

Later that day...

"No. No. Please No. AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The sharp blood-covered chainsaw cut through Pop's waist. The loud noise of the chainsaw drowning out his screams. Cub was sitting in the shopping cart. He looked down to see Pop cut in half. He gasped and tears filled up his eyes.

"Waaaaaaaahhhh!" The baby's cries echoed through the store, which managed to snap Flippy out of it.

"Wha- What!?" He dropped the chainsaw and looked at Cub. "I did it again, didn't I? Dammit!" Flippy decided to walk around the store to make sure he didn't kill that many people this time. _**Let's see...Pop, Cuddles, Sniffles and...that's it. Everyone else got out alive.**_ He was glad Giggles wasn't in the store at the time. How would he return her diary? Flippy decided to leave before that superhero or Officer Lumpy showed up. He did feel bad about the killings, but not too much since everyone is alive again the next day. _**Wait. Should I go back for that baby. Nah, he'll be fine. **_Cub wasn't fine. He cried all those tears because...his diaper was full.

Flippy walked down the road. He took out Giggles dairy and made sure there was no way she could tell he read it. _**I don't see anything she'll notice. Wait, where does she live again? Oh yea, In apartment 1C. **_He walked into Tree Apartments. He proceeded to walk down the hall, scanning the place for 1C. _** Ah. Here we go. 1C.**_ He knocked on the pink wooden door. _**Come on, come on. I don't have all day! I want to go home and see Flaky...smiling...asking me how my day was...being so nice and shy...Oh, she's so cute when she's shy...and- **_The door opened. Giggles stood there waiting for him to say something, then she saw him holding her diary.

"Why do you have my diary? Give it back. Now." She put one arm out, waiting for him to do as she said. He sighed and handed it to her. Giggles crossed her arms. "Now tell me...Where did you find it? What part did you read? You stole it, didn't you?"

"You know I'm not a liar." That was a lie. He lied to almost everyone he met...except for Flaky. "I didn't read one word of it. I found it in my new room, which apparently used to be yours. I gotta go. So, bye." Before he got to the end of the hall, he looked back and said, "Splendid. A superhero? Really?"

"So you did read my diary. Ugh. you- you-ugh! It's just a guess! I mean, the blue hair, the blue eyes, unmistakeable! No one else has that! Except Petunia. But she's a girl and it's a different shade of blue! And why are you living with Flaky!? What!?" Flippy listened and laughed as he walked away. No wonder he moved on so quickly after they broke up...she's crazy! _**Now**__** I can finally go home...I forgot to get the paint didn't I? Dammit!**_


	3. Splendid's Fanclub

_**"Can I tell you something?"**_

_**"Anything..."**_

_**"I just wanted to say...I love -**_

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-click**

"awwwww...stupid alarm! You interrupted one of the best dreams I've ever had!" Lammy sat up and pushed the covers off her queen-sized bed. She got her cellphone out from under her pillow. As soon as she hit the unlock button, an idea came to her. A brilliant idea. "Omigosh! I gotta text Toothy!"

**To: Cosplay Master Toothy**

**Hey 2! meet me da bus stop! OH~ & tell Sniffs to come too. both of u bring ur comics & costumes! 2day we meet our hero!**

**~Lammy**

"Oh, this is gonna be good!"

"I'm feelin' like I keep on talking, I'm repeating~ Myself my words, lost all meaning-" Splendid took off his headphones. Flippy was apparently talking to him.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Flippy stood there, completely annoyed with Splendid.

"Why would you talk to me when I clearly had music playing? I was even singing." He said as he skipped through his music list.

"Anyways, I was saying...Flaky's birthday is coming up and I need cash. I know she wants that one video game...what was it called again?" Flippy waited for an answer.

"I think it's called 'Get Out of my Room'." Splendid put on his headphones and returned to his music. Flippy walked up to him and grabbed his IPod. He then proceeded to throw it out a near open window, then slam the door on his way out. Splendid just sat there and said to himself, "Why?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked out the open window where his IPod was thrown out. _**Let's see...no one to the right, no one to the left, no one around...great.**_Splendid jumped out the window and slowly flew down to the ground. He looked around to see tall grass everywhere. _**Just great. **_He walked around looking into the tall grass for hope of having a glimpse of his precious IPod. _**I don't have time for this. **_Splendid's kind, light blue eyes turned to a menacing, dark red. He used his heat vision to shorten the tall grass, he might have a better chance at finding what's his. Splendid quickly stopped when he heard a bus pull up. Maybe they'll just think he's gardening. The bus left as quickly as it got there, leaving behind three kids. _**Huh? Why would three kids take the bus here?**_

The only girl of the three stared at Splendid standing in front of a field on fire. Splendid noticed the fire and put it out with his ice breath. "Oh, there's my IPod. Hehe..." The girl stood there silently next to the other two boys.

"It's-It's...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She ran towards Splendid and hugged him. "It's really you!"

"Do I know you?" Splendid hasn't been this confused since-since- Well actually he has never been this confused.

"Splendid the superhero! I can't believe we finally get to meet you! We're your #1 fans! We even have a fanclub. That's Sniffles...he's in charge of all your comic books..." She pointed to a boy with glasses, holding a box of Splendid Comics. He jumped up and down at first sight of Splendid. "And that's Toothy...he's in charge of cosplay of you and your super friends." She pointed at another boy wearing a costume of Splendid. The boy smiled and waved at him. "And I'm Lammy, the club president! I'm also the fangirl of the club. Heehee." Splendid didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at the three of them, thinking _**The-They know my secret!?**_

"I think you have the wrong guy. I'm no superhero."

"Dude, we just saw you put out the fire with your ice breath! It was totally epic!" Toothy ended his sentence with a superhero pose. That's when Sniffles jumped in front of him.

"It even says who you are and how you got your powers in issue 54!" He said as he held up a comic in his face. Splendid was shocked.

"Who wrote this comics?" He asked.

"That's the crazy part. We have no idea. But don't worry, we're the only ones who get mailed copies. We will never reveal your secret." Sniffles said/

"Yea, we cross our hearts and hope to die." Toothy added.

"We can even write the promise with our own blood. I'll go first!" Lammy yelled as she took out a pocket knife. Splendid took the knife away from her before she did any damage.

"That's not nessacary. Um, what do you want?" He asked. They all gasped.

"Autograph!"

"Kay."

"Your mask!"

"Uh, no, but you can have my back up mask."

"A date!"

"Sure! Wait, what!?" Lammy smiled at the idea of them on a date. "You're just a kid! I already finished highschool! I can't go on a date with you!" Lammy laughed.

"How old do you think we are?" Splendid stared in silence again. How old are they? They look like 12-14 year olds.

"Sniffles is fifthteen. Toothy is seventeen. And I'm sixteen!" Lammy shouted. Splendid took a few steps back.

"I'm still two years older than you. So...no." He waved them goodbye and turned to walk away.

"I didn't want to do this Splendid, but you leave me no choice...if you don't take me on a date, I will reveal your secret identity." Splendid came to a stop. He sighed and turned around.

"Is there anything else I can do besides that?" He waited for an answer, hopefully a good one.

"Yea. I heard you live with two other people and one of them is a guy. And since I have a camera, can I get a picture of you two? And maybe even a video?" _**Please say yes, please say yes...**_ she thought.

"That's all? Okay, I'll let him know." Splendid headed for the front door. He heard Lammy from behind him nervously laughing. He ignored it and took out his keys. Lammy managed to get herself to say something she had left out on purpose.

"Did I happen to mention that...heehee...I'm a bit of a yaoi fan?" Splendid dropped his keys. A bunch of horrible images ran through his mind. "Splendid are you okay?" He didn't respond. He put one hand over his mouth in shock. _**Wha-wha-what the he-hell!? **_

"Y-yea I'm fine." Splendid turned around to face her which didn't happen. He refused to make eye contact with any of them. "Um, how about we go on that date now? Yea, yea, let's go." Splendid grabbed Lammy's hand immediatly and quickly walked towards town. _**Anything to avoid having that happen and to get far, far away from Flippy as possible.**_ Lammy squealed in excitement. She signaled for Sniffles and Toothy to follow them. This is going to be fun.

"And that's when I found out I'm not from this planet." Even though Splendid was blackmailed into going on a date with Lammy, he was actually enjoying himself. _**Finally, I can tell someone my life story. **_The enjoyment wasn't going to last long and Splendid knew that when he saw the waitress recognize Lammy.

"Hey Lammy, are you on a date?"

"Hi Giggles. Heck yea I am!" Splendid held the menu to his face. _**Oh gosh, why?**_

"So, are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Giggles asked. Splendid tried his best to ignore the conversation for certain reasons.

"Uh, sure. Why not..." Splendid put down his menu. _**What did she say?**_

"Um, Lammy. I think we should leave now." Splendid tried his best not to talk to Giggles. He stood up and and walked away, Lammy right behind him.

"Where are you two going? Are you late for a make-out session are something?" Giggles yelled from across the restauraunt. Everyone got quiet and stared at the both of them. A deep blush appeared on Splendid's face. _**What the hell is wrong her!? **_He pretended like he didn't hear her and walked outside. He heard a camera flash to his right. It was Toothy with a camera and Sniffles with Lammy's cellphone.

"Yes! We got the whole date on tape!" Lammy squealed. "Now I can watch it over and over again! Well, we might have to cut out the last part but who cares!? Haha." Splendid ignored the fact that he was being recorded secretly and managed to work up a smile.

"Good for you. Can I go now?"

"No. I mean, people think we're in a relationship. And I've never been in one so..." Lammy knew she wasn't going to finish speaking when she saw the look on Splendid's face.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. That wasn't the deal." _**Come on!I just wanna go home and collapse on my bed.**_

"I'm sorry Splendid, but you either be my boyfriend or-"

"Okay, okay. Just don't mention the other option." Splendid was still trying to forget the unforgetable. "Hey. I have an idea. How 'bout you just tell everyone we're in a relationship."

"I'm sorry Splendid, but I promised Giggles that we would double date in twenty minutes."

"When did that happen!? You know what- fine. Let's go." Lammy once again squealed in excitement. Finally, Lammy had something to brag about.

_**This is hell...**_Splendid sighed for the 50th time that evening. He was stuck in line for movie tickets and was forced to chat with Giggles and Cuddles. He was forced to listen to Cuddles insult his favorite band. Then the tickets were sold out, so now they had to watch another movie. When he got in line to buy popcorn, a kid spilled soda all over his favorite shirt. When he finally got to his seat, he found out the movie they were watching was the most depressing of them all, Hatchi. He got out as fast as he could before he shedded a tear. Now he is currently waiting outside the theater where it's -20 degrees. He had been out there for almost two hours now.

_**Oh, please God, don't let me go through this again. **_Splendid wondered how could it be this cold during a summer night. It's kind of like a desert. Hot at day, cold at night. _**It wasn't that bad of a night. But if I had the oppurtunity to experience this again...I would run out of town. I'm stuck with Lammy as my girlfriend until...who knows when. The only way to end this nightmare is if I- Ugh. It's not worth it!**_ Splendid heard a door open and close. Lammy was back...crying. _**I knew the movie would make her cry. **_He proceeded to pat her head. "There, there. They're both in a better place now." There was blood all over Lammy's dress.

"I'm not crying 'cause of the movie. I-I-I'm crying 'cause killed everyone again." Splendid didn't know how to respond to this. "Now he wants to hurt you." He didn't think she could get any stranger but he was wrong. "Mr. Pickles says he'll bury you himself after he's done killing you slowly. Then he'll dance on your grave." She gave out a small laugh after she finished speaking. _**She obviously escaped from a mental institution some point in her life. Who knows, maybe she isn't safe to be around. Not like she could hurt me or anyhting.**_

"Uh, Lammy..."

"Ha, yea?"

"I don't want to go through this anymore." _**If this continues, I will be putting peoples' lives in danger. She's a psychopath! **_Splendid was now afraid of her. Especially after what he just said. _**Now she's gonna kill me, with kryptonut of course, then my family.**_ Before Lammy could say anything, Splendid cut in. "So...I guess...I'll have to do...the other thing..." _**If it's the only way to save several people from being murdered by her...then I'll do it. I won't like it, but I'll do it. **_Lammy smiled. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands. She would have to text Toothy and Sniffles to get the camera. Mr. Pickles slowly began to fade away. Splendid was just glad he wouldn't be forced to be Lammy's boyfriend anymore. Oh, and glad he saved many lives of course. "Okay, let's head to my place."

"Shut up! You know 'In The End' is the greatest song ever! Not 'I Just Wanna Run'!" Flippy was near throwing the table across the kitchen.

"Okay, fine. You win. It is a better song." Splendid was stalling. He looked at the kitchen window and saw Sniffles signaling him to hurry up. Splendid sighed and nodded his head. Sniffles quickly ducked under the bushes. Flippy looked at Splendid then at the window.

"Why are you nodding at the window."

"I was just thinking about...nevermind that. You need money right? For Flaky's birthday gift?" Phase One: In progress

"Yea...and..."

"I can give you money." Flippy was shocked. Why would Splendid offer him money?

"What's the catch?" There had to be one.

"Do you want money are not?" Splendid could only pray, Flippy will say no. _**Focus, focus. It'll all be worth it in the end.**_

"Yes. I need the money. I need to buy her a gift. Can you give me money now."

"Let's go, I left my wallet in my room." They both stood up and headed upstairs. _**How did I get into this mess?**_ Splendid could have called the police on Lammy, but he didn't want to see his #1 fan rot in jail. Splendid walked into his room and pretended to look for his wallet. He noticed Flippy just standing at the doorway. "Flippy, what are you doing?"

"Since you told me to get out of your room earlier today, I can't come in unless you invite me." Flippy just wanted to see if Splendid was annoyed.

"Fine, you're invited to my room. What are you a vampire or something?" Flippy walked in and waited for what he came for. Splendid took out his wallet from his drawer.

"Great, you found your wallet. Now give me cash. Fifty dollars seems about right." Splendid looked at his window to see Lammy and Toothy holding a camera and a cellphone. _**I'm never going to be able to forget this am I? **_He put his wallet back in the drawer.

"Nope. You have to do something for me first."

"Dammit. I knew there was a catch." Flippy said to himself. "Since it's for Flaky, I'll do anything." _**Why the hell did you say that Flippy?! Damn, damn, damn... **_Splendid stood there quiet. Flippy not having a clue what he was thinking. "Uh, Splendid, I just said I'll-"

"I know what you said, I'm just a little distracted." Splendid remembered their conversation would also be recorded. Lammy made a silent fangirl squeal. "Come closer." Flippy thought it was a little strange but he walked closer anyways. "A little more..." Lammy had a determined look on her face. On the inside she was screaming. Flippy was now standing two feet away from Splendid who was now smiling out of nowhere. Before Flippy knew it, he was pushed onto the bed.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Next thing he knows, Splendid pins him down and puts one hand over his mouth.

"Shut. Up. You talk too much." He was still smiling. Flippy couldn't get up. Only one thing ran through his mind _**What the hell is going on!?**_ A camera flash came from the window. Lammy opened it and said,

"Okay Splendid, we got everything we need." Splendid let go of Flippy and stood up.

"Thank God." Flippy got up as quickly as possible.

"What the hell was that!?" Everyone ignored him. Lammy looked over all the pictures that were taken.

"Omigosh! This one's the best! You pin Flippy down then cover his mouth. You have an evil smile on your face and your beautiful blue eyes stare straight into his hypnotizing light green eyes. Omigosh...and how Flippy has a light blush on his face. I love it! I'm going to look at these pictures and the video over and over and over again! Heehee!" Lammy jumped up and down in happiness. "A deal's a deal Splendid. I'll never reveal your secret. I wasn't going to anyways. I'm just that devious. Haha." Lammy jumped out the window and ran away with Toothy and Sniffles at her side. She silently whispered, "But that doesn't mean I'll stop spying on him." wouldn't appear as much now.

Splendid handed Flippy money. "Here. I think I owe you because of all this. Sorry I couldn't tell you. If I did, you would've never agreed." Flippy snatched the money from his hand.

"You got that right! Now just to make this clear...this never happened."

"Agreed." They both heard Flaky downstairs.

"Guys, I'm home! And I brought cheesecake!" Both of them walked down the hall, Splendid needed to ask Flippy something. Just to make him mad.

"You had a light blush on your face?"

"That never happened! I don't know what she was talking about!" Flaky could hear them from downstairs. She had no idea what they were talking about. And probably never will...and that's a good thing!


	4. Don't Be Yourself

"Ugh. I hate my stupid job." Splendid let himself fall onto the couch where Flippy was sitting.

"Then quit." To Flippy the answer was in plain sight. Why not quit?

"I need the money to pay my part of the rent and my part of the bills and to buy my own food and some dog food for Blue and a bunch of other stuff. Stupid job." He crossed his arms in anger. Flippy did think Splendid acted childish at times, but what bothered him was that was how he scored lots of dates. He had no idea how, but who cares?

"You have a dog?" He never saw a dog in the house but now that he thought of it, there was dog food in one of the kitchen cabnits.

"Yea, he lives outside. Okay, back to topic. Where was I? Oh, yea. I hate my damn job." Splendid looked at Flippy who was laughing.

"You think your life sucks? Try being me." Flippy said with a sigh. "You wouldn't last a day." Splendid tilted his head a little. He only does this when he's coming up with an idea. Before he could respond, he heard a sneeze from above them. He looked up to see Flaky looking over the staircase railing. She was looking at the both of them and obviously heard the whole conversation. Splendid gave her a smile.

"Bless you." He said before Flippy could. She smiled back and made her way downstairs. "I guess I could let Flaky in on the idea. Okay so, what if we act like eachother for a day. Hmmm?" Flippy thought the idea was a little weird. "Flippy, you'll act like me. And I'll act like you. Oh, and this isn't just about proving our lives are far more difficult than the others, maybe we can just do it for fun. Flaky, if you want to join in anytime, just tell me." Flaky raised her hand to speak, then remembered she wasn't in school.

"Will you two switch clothing." It would be fun to see them dressed as eachother...

"Yea, the whole outfit."Splendid explained. Flaky actually wanted to see how this goes. "We start tomorrow at twelve, exactly. We will act as eachother for a whole twenty-four hours. We should probably use this time to ask for clothing from eachother." The three of them talked and talked about the crazy idea until it was very late. Splendid and Flippy prepared for the next day.

**The next day...ten minutes before noon...**

Flippy, Flaky, and Splendid were sitting at a picnic table at the neighborhood park. Flippy was wearing what Splendid would usually wear. He wore a collared shirt, he didn't button it up all the way. His tie was a little loose. He also wore Splendid's mask, which was really a copy of it since Splendid refuses to ever taking it off. Along with the outfit was the fedora. Flippy thought this was easy. Splendid was wearing Flippy's whole outfit , including the hat. He even asked to borrow one of Flippy's guns to complete the outfit, but Flippy said he might accidently end up shooting someone's eye out.

He thought this game was stupid. As he sighed, he looked at Flaky who was sitting across from him. She was only there to watch the both of them act as eachother. She was looking around her surroundings a little nervously as she always did. Flippy slightly smiled at the sight of her. Three minutes 'til twelve. If he wanted to talk to her before he had to act like Splendid, now was the time. Before he could say a word to her, Splendid beat him to it.

"Hey Flaky, since I'm going to act like Flippy I guess I'll have to act like I'm in love with you." Splendid said quickly. A little too quick for Flaky to understand. Flippy eyes widened. He did not just say that. Flippy bent down picked up a random rock and threw it at Splendid. "Ow! What the heck Flippy!" Flippy smirked. Yay for revenge. Splendid's timer began, it was now twelve. Splendid looked towards Flaky instantly. "Flaky, I'm so in love in you. And I'm super jealous of Splendid's charismatic personalitiy." Flippy stood up fast.

"Hey I'm Splendid and I'm stupid. I know for a fact that Flippy definetly hates my guts! And I-I mean, he isn't in love with Flaky." He whispered the last part. "Now instead of annoying Flaky as I, Splendid, usually do, I'm going to my job at the Daily Acorn." Flippy walked away but stopped and turned around. "Where is the Daily Acorn again?" Splendid pointed across the street. "Oh yea, I forgot...somehow..." He continued walking away, thinking of ways for payback. As soon as Splendid lost sight of Flippy, he looked at Flaky.

"Since we're best friends I guess we'll hang out all day long..." He said with a smirk. Flaky laughed nervously. This was going to be a strange day.

**Meanwhile at the Daily Acorn...**

The sound of whispers echoed through the whole room. Most of which belonged to females. Flippy felt very uncomfortable as he sat at Splendid's work area. Were they all talking about him? Flippy shrugged it off. He kicked his feet up onto the desk and leaned back on his chair. Time to nap. He wished he still had his hat with him so he could tilt it downwards to cover his eyes. Flippy closed his eyes and prayed that Splendid wouldn't be around Flaky the whole day. He was near complete sleep when someone pulled his chair back. "Hey! What gives?!" He looked up to see Lammy hovering over him. Inches away from his face.

"Where's Splendid?" Flippy recalled the last time he saw her. He shook his head at the horrible memory. "I said where is he?" She repeated. Her face showing no emotion.

"We're acting as eachother today. So right now, I am Splendid." He crossed his arms, still leaning back.

"That doesn't answer my question. Wait, he's acting like you for the day? Then he must be around Flaky." Flippy ignored Lammy and closed his eyes again. "If I go off looking for him then technically I'll be looking for Flippy. So I guess I'll be following you all day long."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." He kept his eyes closed. Trying to pretend Lammy wasn't still hovering over him. He drifted into a deep sleep. Flippy had continued the dream he had the night before. He was walking through a brightly colored forest in hopes of finding his friends and finish their tea party. He finally made it to the party area where all his friends were. He had no idea who they were but enjoyed their company. When he waved at them, they whispered to eachother. The whispers getting louder and louder and- "Huh?" He opened his eyes to see a bunch of female reporters surrounding him. For a second he didn't know where he was, then realized he was still at the stupid Daily Acorn. Once all the girls saw he was awake they all got quiet. One girl spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Splendid. Well today I am. Just treat me how you usually treat him. Better yet, ignore me." They didn't move. Instead, they continued to stare. Flippy sighed, how did Splendid deal with this? Where is he anyways?

Down the street ,where the movie theater was, Splendid had dragged Flaky to see Pacific Rim. He paid for the tickets, popcorn, soda, and some gummy worms. They both sat down at the last row, Splendid thought it was a great view. Flaky was nervous the whole time. She didn't know what about, but her nervousness increased when Splendid put his arm around her.

"S-Splendid, this isn't a d-date. You're s-supposed to be acting like Flippy, re-remember?" He looked at her.

"This isn't a date, you're right. But best friends go to the movies together, right? And I, Flippy, was dying to see this movie, I mean who wasn't?" He said as Flaky sighed. She looked up at the movie screen to see the main character's brother get ripped out of the giant robot known as Gipsy Danger. She gasped, she definetly did not see that coming.

The rest of the movie was epic for Flaky. Now her whole world seemed a little different. Well, that's how she always felt after seeing a great movie. Splendid escorted Flaky outside the theater. He looked down the street to one of the buildings to see a door fly open. It was Flippy. He was gasping for air, his eyes turned towards them. When he saw Splendid, he said,"You..." in a threatening way.

"Uh oh...he's gonna try to kill me again."Splendid said in a playful manner. Flippy marched towrds him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about those damn girls!? I almost sufficated in the elevator! One of them almost ripped my shirt off!" He yelled at Splendid after putting both his hands over Flaky's ears.

"I'm sorry 'Splendid' but I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you must know, you just need to tell the girls to go away with a flirt added to it." Splendid said as if the answer was in plain sight. His answer was confusing for Flippy. "For example: 'Sweetheart you're nice and all but I need my space.' It works. Trust me, I know."

"Trust you!? Dammit! You win I give up! I bet you didn't act like me at all!" Flippy wasn't really known for patience.

"It wasn't a competition. And you can ask Flaky how my day with her went." Splendid said with a smirk. He gestured to Flaky, Flippy's hands still over her ears. He removed his hands for the following question.

"Flaky..." Flippy said as if he were calm the whole time. "Did you have a good time today?" She paused for a moment then smiled.

"Well it's only been three hours."

"Feels like three days." Flippy whispered.

"First we talked at the park which was kinda nice, I guess. Then we watched Pacific Rim in 3D. It was really cool." Flippy was a littled shocked at her words. He already planned to watch it with her on Friday. He even already bought the tickets online.

"Oh that's...that's great. I'm planning to see it too on Friday. I have two tickets so don't spoil it hehe." Maybe he'll take someone else. Or better yet, sell one ticket. Out of nowhere someone jumped onto his back. "What the heck!?" The arms around his neck choking him a little.

"I found you! Oh, hey 'Flippy' heehee. Hi Flaky!" She kept her word about following Flippy around all day, since he was Splendid for a day. Flippy looked at Flaky who was smiling.

"You could give the other ticket to Lammy. She'll like Pacific Rim as much as I did." She smiled with kindness.

"Oooh! Pacific Rim! Can I go with you? Can I? Can I?" Lammy asked as she choked Flippy even more. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" The choking increased to a level that Flippy almost fell. She repeatingly kissed him on the cheek and messed up his hair. Which annoyed him...alot. Then he thought _**How the hell did the day end up like this!? Last time I go along with one of Splendid's crazy ideas.**_


	5. Sleepwalking

Flippy woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He layed in his bed, refusing to open his eyes. Sometimes, he would just lay there and think. Other times he would stare at the tree holding a bird's nest outside his window. He slowly opened his eyes. Today he chose to look out the window. Before he turned around he felt something. A hand? He slightly looked under the covers to see a hand lightly gripping his shirt. He blinked twice in confusion. Flippy slowly pulled the covers off of the bed. He looked to his right to see Flaky sound asleep. At first, Flippy smiled at the sight of her, but then realization hit him.

"Wait, why is she in my bed!? Did we?! We didn't! please tell me we didn't!" His words came to a stop when he heard Flaky yawn. She sat up and looked around, obviously confused. Even more when she saw Flippy.

"How did I get in your room Flippy?" She said softly. Instead of answering he stared at her. His face completly red. "Did you lock your door last night?" Flaky asked him. He hesitated a little.

"Uh, no. I think I forgot to last night." His face still red.

"I think I know how I got here." She was surprisingly calm about the situation. "I have a sleepwalking problem. When I sleepwalk throughout the house, I usually try opening doors. The next morning I would wake up anywhere other than my room. I'm sorry, I thought you knew." Her explaination took a while for Flippy to understand but he got it and sighed of relief.

"Oh thank God. I thought we-"

"We what?" She really had no idea what. Flippy shook his head and smiled, a deep blush reappearing.

"Nevermind. I'll lock my door tonight. And you should probably lock yours too." He said in attempt to move on.

"Oh, okay." Later they both headed down stairs for breakfast, passing by Splendid leaving his room for the same purpose. It confused him why they would be in the same room. He made a face and kept walking. Flippy thought what happened was just a one time thing. He didn't know Flaky didn't have a lock on her door. Later that night he would remember his door wouldn't shut all the way since he moved in. For the next two weeks Flippy would wake up to see Flaky next to him, and he would keep forgeting then remembering why she was there. On the 15th night, he decided to stay up and stand in the hallway to see Flaky sleepwalk. It was now 12:02. No sign of Flaky anywhere. Flippy was getting tired since he hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. He looked down the hall when he heard a door softly open and close. He slowly walked closer to the dark side of the hall. It was pitch black. When he felt someone in front of him. He brought his hand up to what felt like a face. The other person turned the hallway light on. It was Splendid.

"Why is your hand on my face?" Flippy immediatly backed up.

"I don't know. Uh, why are you leaving the house in the middle of the night?" Flippy asked as he noticed Splendid looked like a superhero or something. He hesitated to find a good response.

"Let's just pretend like we never ran into eachother at midnight, one of us dressed as an awesome superhero while the other looks like they had never slept their whole life. 'Kay." Splendid skipped down the hall and down the stairs while humming happily. For Flippy, this just made him think Splendid was a bigger weirdo than he thought. Behind him, a door opened. It was Flaky. Her eyes were open but her expression was blank. She walked passed him as if he weren't there. Flippy quickly stood in front of his room door before Flaky got there. Maybe if he blocked the door she would go back to her room. Flaky walked up to him and paused for a moment. She mumbled someting and proceeded to turn around and walk away. Flippy's plan was working. Instead of heading back to her room, she tried to open Splendid's door but failed since he locked it before leaving. Once again, she turned around and walked away. This time, she walked downstairs. Flippy was following her the whole way just in case.

"Please don't fall down." Flippy whispered. He sighed of relief when Flaky made it down safely. Now, she headed to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a door to the basement. The basement had no lights and was always cold. Flaky turned the doorknob then pushed the door wide open. The further down she walked into the basement the darker it got. Flippy stood at the top of the staircase, looking down at the darkness. He lost sight of Flaky and could no longer hear her footsteps. "Don't worry Flaky. I'll be back with a flashlight." Flippy searched through the entire house for a flashlight the night before when he wanted to go into the attic, but couldn't find it. That's when he remembered where it was. In a box...covered in duct tape...in the basement. He sighed and turned his attention towards the basement again. His heart stopped for a second when he saw Flaky standing at the doorway. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the ground. Still no expression. "Flaky?" She didn't respond which comfirmed she was still sleepwalking. Her hand was on the doorknob. She backed up further into the basement causing the door to close. Flippy was now a little creeped out. "Did she just lock herself in the cold, dark basement?!" To get in the basement you would need a key. To get out...you would need someone on the otherside with a key.

It was now 3:06. Or as Flippy calls it: the most terrifying hour of the night. He had looked everywhere for that damn key. Ten minutes earlier he almost gave up when he decided to call for help. They should be here by now. "Where the hell are they?" Flippy said, staring at the locked door. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. He slowly stood up and opened the front door. There stood Lifty and Shifty in pajamas.

"Why the hell did you call us?" Shifty said in a tired tone.

"At three in the morning?" Lifty added.

"Listen, if you two can get this door unlocked I'll pay you each fifty bucks." Flippy knew these two knew how to pick locks in under twenty seconds. The two brothers stared at the front door.

"It unlocked to me."

"Yeah. What are you talkin' about Flippy?"

"Not this door you morons! I meant the one to the basement!" Flippy yelled, resisting the urge to hit them both on the head. He never liked or trusted them. But he was desperate to get Flaky out of that damn basement.

"Now, now, Flippy. We'll get the door unlocked..." Before Lifty could finish, Shifty cut in.

"If you give us some more cash. Hmmmm?" They both smiled. Flippy crossed his arms in refusal. "How bad do you want that door unlocked."

"Very bad." Flippy mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you..." Lifty said, causing his brother to laugh.

"Fine. I'll pay you each a hundred dollars."

"Now that's more like it!" The two brothers high fived eachother.

**One hour later...**

Lifty and Shifty had unsuccessfully tried to pick the lock. They then tried to open it with a crowbar...which broke. They even tried a blow torch. Nothing was working. Lifty had suggested an axe or a chainsaw, but Flippy said,"Do you really want to see me flip out?" Now the three of them were sitting on the floor in front of the damn door. They were all quiet. Flippy was just staring off into space. Lifty was leaning on Shifty. Shifty was trying his best not to fall asleep. The silence was broken when Shifty spoke up.

"Why do you want this door open so bad anyways?" He had to ask. Flippy sighed of boredom.

"Flaky was sleepwalking and made her way into the basement and locked herself down there." Long story short.

"How the heck did she get in there?" All Shifty could do right now was ask questions.

"I guess the door was halfway open. The only one who actually goes down there is...Splendid! Now I'm gonna kill him for sure this time." It's 4:00 in the morning. Where is Splendid anyways? Shifty and Flippy turned their attention to Lifty who was laughing out of no where.

"Uh, Lift, you okay?" Shifty asked his brother and got no response. Lifty continued laughing, still leaning on Shifty.

"Ha! You know the Avengers, right. Well, what if we, ha, cosplay them. Yea, yea." He said as he tried holding back laughter.

"Dammit. He gets like this when he's too tired." Shifty whispered to Flippy. He looked back at his brother who was now singing.

"Lalala~ So what do you think. Cosplaying...yea. What do you think Shippy? Hahaha..." Lifty lost it. The others ignored the fact that he was just singing the Happy Tree Town Anthem.

"Shippy?" Flippy was curious enough to ask.

"Tsss...yea~ I mean, itsa pun. I ship you two...so I put both of your names together. Haha Shifty plus Flippy equals Shippy! Ohhh. And it sounds like 'ship' in the name. Ha. Do you hear somethin'. I think Godzilla finally found me..." Just like that, Lifty fell face down onto the ground. The other two looked down at him.

"Should we make sure he's okay?" Flippy asked. That's when Lifty began snoring.

"Nah, he's alright." They both sat there in silence for the next hour. Flippy fell asleep twenty minutes before. He woke up when Shifty hit him on the head several times. "Hey, hey! Wake up!" He whispered-yelled. Flippy lifted his head slightly with some drool coming from his mouth.

"Wha...?"

"I think someone's breaking into the house. Other than Lifty and I. So it's probably some loser." Both Shifty and Flippy stood up. From the living room, there was the sound of a window opening.

"Okay, we'll both attack the intruder. Two against one. No match there." Flippy said, suddenly wide awake. They both made their way out of the kitchen, already stepping over Lifty, towards the living room. They could hear footsteps headed to the stairs. "Let's stop the theif before he goes up stairs." Flippy whispered.

"Don't call him a theif. I'm a theif. Call him an intruder again." Before Flippy could respond, they heard the intruder walk up the stairs.

"Now! Now!" Flippy yelled. They both ran up to him and knocked him down. All three of them fell down the stairs and landed with a big crash. Flippy was the first to stand up and dust himself off. "Ah-ha! Thought you could- Splendid!?" He looked down to see Splendid staring back in confusion. "Why did you leave at midnight and come back at 5:30 AM...through a window!?" He waited for an answer, but got a strange one from Shifty.

"I know him! He's that stupid superhero! Dammit! Why did I leave that weird kryptonut stuff at home!?" Flippy looked closely at Splendid. It hit him.

"Splendid is a superhero!?" He yelled. Shifty looked at him like he was stupid.

"Nah..." Shifty said sarcastically. Splendid was silent.

"Why didn't you tell me or Flaky!?" Flippy thought this was something Splendid should've mentioned.

"Flaky does know. I don't have to answer anything else. I have the right to remain silent. I plead the fifth." The only thing Splendid said so far.

"You're not getting arrested!" They all turned their attention to the front door which was slowly opening. There stood Flaky. She was wearing one of Splendid's masks and a cape.

"Good morning everyone. Look, I'm Splendid. hehe." Flippy walked up to her.

"How did you get out of the basement? Where did you get the cape and mask? Are you okay? How did you wake up at this time?" He really was worried about her.

"There was a door out to the backyard and the front door was unlocked. The basement is where Splendid keeps all his superhero stuff. I'm fine and, uh, you guys woke me up. No offense but, the whole neighborhood could hear you. heh." Flaky answered all his questions, surprisingly in a calm tone. Splendid pushed Flippy out of his way to speak with Flaky.

"Flaky, I have an idea. Meet me tomorrow at the park." He said with a smile at the end.

"Out of my way stupid hero. Oh, and Flippy, you owe us two hundred dollars. Bye." Shifty said as he dragged Lifty, who was still sound asleep, out the front door. Flaky shut the door behind them. She looked at Flippy and Splendid who were now arguing about cosplaying the Avengers.

"What if I want to be Iron Man!"

"No way! I called dibs!"

"Why can't you be the stupid superhero you already are!?"

"What!? I'm not even in the Avengers! I wish I was, but I'm not!" Flaky sighed. Those two argued about everything. Hmmmm...what was Splendid planning to do tomorrow? Guess Flaky will just have to wait and find out.


	6. My New Sidekick

The wind blew throughout the town park, sending shivers down Flaky's spine. She was sitting at a park bench waiting for Splendid. The day before, he had an idea involving Flaky. Today, she would meet him here, at the park, so he could share his idea.

"Oh, Splendid, where are- AAAAAAAHHHH!" Flaky screamed at Splendid who popped out of nowhere. He was floating upside down, one of his favorite things to do.

"Hey Flaky. Quick. Put this on." He held out his hand. In his hand was a mask similar to his, but blue.

"Wow...where did you-" Splendid decided to answer the unfinished question.

"This may sound like something I wouldn't do, but I kinda stole one of Splen-dork's masks. Don't tell anyone." He slowly turned rightside up then stood on the ground normally. "Here, let me." He brushed her hair to the side to make room for the stolen mask. Eventually, Splendid got the mask to fit perfectly around Flaky's head. After he finished he stepped back to get a good look at her. She was perfect.

"What's your idea, Splendid?" Flaky asked quietly. Splendid stood next to her and put his arm around her. His other arm in the air.

"You are my cute new sidekick! Together, we will protect this town, from evil villians. We will stop all those who think they can get away with cri-" Splendid's wonderful speech came to a hault when a brick hit the back of his head. He turned around, obviously mad, to see Splendont. "What did I do!?"

"You stole one of my masks, which isn't what heroes do." The lesser known superhero looked at the red head who was wearing his mask. He looked back at his enemy. "Why is she cosplaying me?"

"She isn't. She is my cute new sidekick! Jealous?"

"Well, you are good at choosing sidekicks, I guess. And...I think I'm a little jealous. Oh, and if she was cosplaying me, she would be doing a really good job. You can keep the mask, red head. Later Splend-idiot." Just like that, Splendont flew off. When he was almost out of sight Splendid waved a fist at him.

"That's not even clever word play!"

"Now what do we do?" Flaky asked. Splendid turned around with a grin on his face.

"We wait 'til something bad happens so we can swoop in and save the day!" They both sat down on the park bench and waited...and waited...and waited...RING! The Happy Tree Town Bank alarm went off. A burglary was in progress!

Lammy had both her hands in the air. Everyone had already fled the building except her. She was now regretting applying to work at a bank. Now, she was being approached by two theives known as Lifty and Shifty. She didn't know them that well, but they know everything about everyone. The first one to speak was Shifty.

"Listen Lammy, my brother and I need you to fill this bag with money 'til it's full." He tilted her head upwards to make perfect eye contact.

"Nothing you do will get me to help you." Lammy was hard to persuade, even if it meant her life was at risk. Shifty sighed.

"Then you leave us no choice. What do you know about Lifty and I?" This was a strange question to ask in a situation like this.

"I know you boss Lifty around like he means nothing to you." She said with no regrets. She was shocked to hear Shifty laugh.

"Actually, he means everything to me. I know I boss him around a little too much, but that doesn't matter. He gets payback some nights." Shifty said slowly as he looked at his twin. Lammy was sweating a river.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She was now blushing. Lifty walked closer to his brother and looked at him. Lammy could see a smile appear on his face. He ran one hand through his hair.

"Let's just say, I can easily overpower Shifty. It's just so easy. So easy to pin him down. So easy too lean in closer and...wow...I can already remember his...heavy breathing on my neck. His hot breath. I love hearing him beg for more. And seeing his face completly red...and knowing it's all because of me. Sometimes...I can't help myself. He's just...I can't resist. The temtation is just too strong... When I look at him it's like he wants me to do so may things to him. All of this so I can hear him screa-"

"STOP IT! DAMMIT! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A DAMN NOSEBLEED!" Lammy took the bag, as she held her nose, and headed for the vault filled with millions of dollars. Leaving Lifty and Shifty to high five eachother.

"I can't believe she bought that." Lifty said with a big smile.

"I know right! Yaoi fans are too easy." Shifty and Lifty didn't care that they had just insulted millions of fangirls everywhere. He had no idea justice would be brought to them soon.

"How the hell did they know I'm a HUGE yaoi fan?" Lammy whispered. Now what was that password again? Before Lammy could enter any code, a huge crash came from the lobby. She turned around to see Splendid! She gasped because she is his number one fan! Ever! But who the hell was the girl with the blue mask?

"Stop you theives! You are no match against us. I, Splendid the most epic superhero in existance, and..uh...Flaky." He said using many hand gestures. Lammy ran up to him. She jumped up and down in happiness. Then quickly serious'd up.

"Splendid, I am so happy you're here. These two theives, who are very attractive, were torturing me by telling yaoi stories about the both of them! I almost got a nosebleed!" She looked back at the two brothers. They were obviously bored.

"You can't take us to jail." Shifty said with a sigh.

"Yea, we didn't get any cash...yet." Lifty said to continue the explaination.

"Telling Lammy false stories also isn't a crime." Shifty added. Splendid thought about it for a second when a light bulb lit up above his head.

"You both sexually harrassed this beautiful young girl. So, my sidekick here will escort the two of you to jail. While I, go save Giggles who I can hear screaming miles away. She's a handful." Splendid took out two pairs of handcuffs and handed them to Flaky. "You have this under control, right Flaky?"

"Well...I-" Important Splendid interruption in progress.

"Great! Be back in a sec." He left so quickly Flaky missed it by a blink. She looked back and saw the twins and Lammy staring at her. She laughed nervously out of awkwardness. Lifty and Shifty smiled at eachother.

"Well, we'll be on our way now with all this cash Lammy just gave us. See ya!" They both made a run for it, headed towards the giant hole in the wall Splendid made a while ago. They knew Flaky wasn't brave enough to stop them and Lammy couldn't care less. Nothing could stop them...except...they both gasped when they saw Splendont blocking their way.

"Uh-oh." They both said at the exact same time. Both dropped the bags of money they had and put their hands up to surrender. "Please don't take us to jail."

"Yea, it's hell there. Lifty and I get seperate jail cells. You have no idea how it's like to be seperated from your brother." Shifty said, pretending to hold back tears. Lifty did the same.

"That stuff only works on Splendid. I won't take either of you to the big house." The brothers high fived eachother once again before Splendont could finish. "If..." They sighed. This wasn't going to be good. "You apologize to Flaky for underestimating her." Both shrugged and looked at Flaky.

"We're sorry."

"For what?" Splendont said for Flaky.

"For underestimating you. It was wrong to do so." Shifty looked at the annoying superhero. "Can we go now?"

"No. Next you'll grant Lammy one wish." Splendont was now smiling. It was kind of rare for him. Lifty gasped at the thoughts of what Lammy might ask for. He loosend his tie in attempt to seem calm. He and his brother walked up to Lammy to hear her wish.

"Hahahaha! I know exactly what to ask for. And you have to do it~ Nanananana~" She said teasingly.

"And what would that be?" Shifty asked just to get it over with.

"A kiss."

"Okay. Which one of us do you wanna kiss? Hmmm cutie?" Shifty winked at Lammy causing her to blush a little. When he and his brother weren't stealing cash, they were stealing hearts. Lammy laughed again.

"Neither of you. My first kiss will someday be with Splendid. I want you two to kiss. While I take a picture~" She took a digital camera out of no where and zoomed in.

"Ha. No way." Shifty turned around to see Splendont, Splendid, and Flaky with all their arms crossed. There was no way out of this one. "Ah shi-You know what. Fine. Alright. You want us to kiss? Fine, we'll kiss."

"Shifty...uh...are we really gonna-" Shifty gripped Lifty's shirt and pulled him in closer. With no hesitation, he leaned in and kissed his brother.

"AAAAAAHHHHAHAHA~" Lammy squeeled. She took a picture as fast as she could. She would now be happy for the next month or two. Shifty pushed Lifty away and started coughing.

"That was horrible!"

"I won't be able to forget this, will I?" Lifty said as he wiped his lips with his sleeve. Splendid couldn't stop laughing. He even had tears in his eyes.

"AHAHAHAHA you-you pffft AHAHAHAHA! I-I can't breath! I can't!"

"Wow. I'm surprised they actually did it." Splendont said with one of his rare smiles.

"Wha-what did I just witness?" Flaky was shaking and blushing. Shifty and Lifty walked past all of them with shame. They haven't been that embarrased since...ever. Now they wouldn't be able to make eye contact with eachother for the next week.

Lesson for Shifty: If you see Lammy working at a bank, get the hell out of there!

Lesson for Lifty: Stupid karma

Lesson for Lammy: Thank Splendont for this amazing experience (Even if this isn't a lesson)

Lesson for Splendid: You miss alot when you save someone falling out of an airplane

Lesson for Splendont: A sidekick might come in handy someday

Lesson for Flaky: She should stick to working at the diner with Petunia and Giggles

Lesson for Flippy: Never let Flaky go anywhere with Splendid ever again or she'll end up witnessing things that shouldn't be witnessed.

**It only gets weirder beyond this point. Continue if you dare. And request if you like. *evil smile* There will be more of Lifty and Shifty in future chapters. And other characters will also appear. Thanks if you've been reading this strange story. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you all!**


	7. Petunia's Play

**Mrs. Blue-Petunia**

**Mr. Blue-Handy**

**The Chef-The Mole**

**Sir Flippy-Flippy (obviously)**

**Miss Velvet-Flaky (or so you think *evil smile*)**

**The Butler-Toothy**

**The Maid-Giggles**

**Twin Servants-Lifty and Shifty**

**Mint Boy-Cuddles**

** -Lammy**

** -Truffles (obviously)**

**Detective Lumpy-Lumpy (need I say it?)**

**Just in case you get confused. :)**

**I must warn you. What you are about to read may shock you, horrify you, terrify you! You have been warned.**

"Everyone get in line so I could tell you which role you got. No order neccassary." Everyone scrambled to get in line. Excitement was in the air. The only reason these people signed up for Petunia's play was for the entertainment of others, recognition, and the twenty bucks she'll pay them afterwards. Petunia would do anything to get her most brilliant idea ever on stage. "Okay, here are your fabulous roles. I will be the host of the party and the one to play my husband will be Handy." Her announcement made some people annoyed. "Lumpy will be the detective a.k.a. the star." Lumpy raised both his hands in the air.

"Woo!"

"Lammy, you will be the richest lady to attend the party." Petunia said with big smile.

"Very well." Lammy said elegantly.

"Truffles, you'll be Lammy's husband."

"I'll do it but I won't like it."

"The very trusting butler will be Toothy."

"Alright!" Toothy cheered.

"The two servants who sometimes steal items behind their employers' backs will be Lifty and Shifty." The twins smiled.

"Yes! The role was meant for us!"

"The chef will be the Mole" Petunia said, pointing to him. He nodded and said nothing. "The beautiful maid will be played ny my best friend, Giggles."

"You made a great choice Petunia." Giggles said with confidence.

"The third servant who offers mints every five minutes will be Cuddles."

"Great. I love annoying people."

"The rich husband will be played by Flippy." He didn't care. He was only here for the twenty bucks. "And your rich wife will be Flaky." Suddenly, Flippy was smiling. Now he was excited about the play. Flaky stared blankly at Petunia.

"Wait, I'm kind of co-ca-ah-AH-CHOO!" She wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Bless you." Someone said across the room. Everyone turned to see Splendid at the doorway. "Am I too late to sign up?"

"Actually, you are. But I'll let you know if a role opens up." Petunia walked over to the doorway. She put both clipboared and pencil in one hand and slammed the door on Splendid with the other. "Alright...rehearsal starting...NOW! PLACES PEOPLE!"

_**The night of the play...**_

The murmurs slowly faded away when the lights went out and the spotlight hit the center of the stage. Petunia walked through the curtains. She was wearing her costume for the play, which was one of her blue dressess. The crowd stared at her, waiting for a word to be spoken.

"Good evening. I must warn you. What you are about to witness will bring tears to your eyes, it will scare you, it will horrify you! These disturbing events may scarre you for life. You have been warned." Her last sentence was said while stepping back behind the velvet curtains. The spotlight moved to left. The curtains rose up until they were out of sight. Revealing the party. There was a knock on the cardboard door. "I'll get it." Petunia opened the door and invited the detective in.

"Why did you uh-" Lumpy looked at his hand that had his lines written all over it. "invite me here." Detective Lumpy asked.

"My precious family jewel has been stolen. It has been in my family for generations." Mrs. Blue said. Trying to hold back a big smile.

"Do you have any blues?" Detect. Lumpy asked.

"You mean clues. And yes, I only know the theif is anyone who's in the house right now." Lumpy looked behind the girl to see a handful of people staring at him.

"I won't leave 'til I find the theif." He said with a salute.

"Alright, let me introduce you to everyone." She pointed Handy who was standing next to the empty case that had contained the precious jewel. "That's my husband, Mr. Blue. He would never steal what's already his." She pointed to Toothy. "That's my butler. I trust him completely. He would never do such a thing." Mrs. Blue looked at Lumpy who was chuckling.

"Heh...Butler heehee."

"My chef is in the kitchen most of the time so it couldn't have been him. My three servants are harmless. My maid can be devious at times. Oh, I nearly forgot. I have four guests over." She pointed at the dining table where four well dressed people sat. "The lady on the left is Mrs. Lamn. She is the richest here. I can't be more jealous than I am now." Lammy took a sip of her tea and set it down. She deviously smiled for she knew the others were jealous. Petunia rolled her eyes. "And her richer husband Mr. Truffles, hates us all." She pointed to the young man with his arms crossed, avoiding eye contact with the people who annoyed him. "Across from him is Sir Flippy. He is very wealthy and quite handsome." Mrs. Blue looked around to make sure her husband didn't hear her. "His wife, who is also wealthy, prefers to be called by her sister's name. Miss Velvet. Wait, where is she?" Petunia looked around the set looking for Flaky who was supposed to be playing Miss Velvet. She laughed nervously and looked at the crowd. They were all waiting. "Sir Flippy, where the he- I mean, where is your wife?" Flippy shrugged and continued cutting his food. "Excuse me for one moment Detective." Petunia took out her cell and began dialing away. "What do you mean you're sick?! Well this is very important! You're in a hospital!? Why didn't you say so!? Gotta go, bye." She dialed another number. "Hey. Yea. You're in! As Miss Velvet. You don't care? Great! Now get your a-*cough* over here! Don't forget the dress!" She hung up and shoved her cell back in her purse. Before she could continue the play, Cuddles shoved a pillow with mints on it in her face.

"Mint?"

"No thanks." Petunia resist the urge to grab the pillow and throw it on the ground. But that would spill the mints all over the ground, leaving a mess no one would bother to clean up. She shook her head at the thought. "I'm sorry detective but Miss Velvet will be arriving late."

"Okay." Lumpy scratched the back of his head with a pen. Petunia signaled everyone to keep the play going. Truffles stood up from his seat.

"I know who stole the jewel and why. It was-" The stage lights went out. It was pitch black. The crowd gasped and murmured once again. When the lights came on, Truffles lied on the floor. A knife through his heart.

"Nooo!" Lammy rushed to his side. Fake tears running down her face. "Detective Lumpy, you must find the bastard who did this! Pardon my language." Lumpy was going to respond when there was a knock on the cardboard door.

"Oh! It looks like your wife is finally here Sir Flippy." Petunia announced. Flippy couldn't hear her. He was too distracted by the body on the ground with a knife through it. The realistic looking blood dripping onto the white carpet. The knife shining. How much more damage could it do? Only one way to find-"Sir Flippy!" He snapped out of it.

"Huh!?" He turned his attention to Petunia. He wasn't prepared to see who was standing next to her. His jaw dropped when he saw Splendid wearing a red dress and a wig. "Oh...my...God." Splendid smiled and waved at Flippy. He didn't mind playing the part meant for a girl, he wanted to be in the play that bad. Cuddles shoved the pillow of mints in Flippy's face.

"Mint?" Flippy took a handful of mints and shoved them in his mouth. He put his head down on the table, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Handy stood up from his seat.

"I know who killed Mr. Truffles. It was none other than-" The lights went out again. Everyone knew what was next. The lights came back as fast as they went out. Handy ,a.k.a. Mr. Blue, had been killed. Lumpy somehow was standing across the room, it was impossible for him to get there in two seconds. Petunia was picking up mints Cuddles had dropped, she quickly stood up when she realized the lights were back. Handy had a hard time trying to pretend he wasn't breathing. Truffles made the mistake of switching his position, he's supposed to be dead for crying out loud! Lammy poured herself another cup of tea. Lifty and Shifty suddenly had wristwatches that looked alot like the ones Truffles and Cuddles had. Chef Mole was cutting up a flower he had mistaken for a carrot somehow. Giggles was dusting the handle of the knife that was used to kill Truffles, how suspicious. Splendid was hugging Flippy from behind.

"Splendi- uh Miss Velvet don't you have something to say?" Petunia's way of telling him to say his line. Splendid smiled and nodded.

"My dear, I'm terrified. What if I'm next?" He said leaning closer to Flippy who nearly fell out of his chair. Is this really worth twenty dollars? He sighed. Forcing himself to say his line.

"No need to fear, my love. With me around you'll always be safe." He managed to fake a smile. Lifty and Shifty were laughing their heads off. Flippy sent an 'I'll kill you' look at the both of them. They continued laughing, not caring if Flippy were to hurt them later.

"Are you sure?" Miss Velvet asked leaning in closer. Splendid didn't care if this was weird. After the play he would be a star. Plus, he would get twenty bucks.

"As sure as my love for you." Flippy was now, for the first time, wishing to flip out right now. Lammy walked passed them holding a red stained napkin to her nose.

"Keep talking please!" She said ignoring the drops of blood on her dress. Flippy was staring at her, wondering why she had a nosebleed out of nowhere. When Flippy turned his head back to Splendid, he realized he was closer than before. They were now nose to nose.

"Wha-what the hell are you d-doing!?" Flippy said trying to back up.

"The script says we have to kiss." Splendid whispered.

"Oh, hell no!"

"It's in the script."

"I don't care! There is no way I am going to kiss you! Not now! Not ever! You here me!? I will never, ever ki-" Splendid kissed him before he could say anything else. Leaving the crowd to'awww' and Lammy to squeel. Flippy pushed him away and grabbed the nearest knife.

"That's it!" Splendid ran back stage. Laughing. Flippy right behind him, knife in hand. He didn't even flip out yet.

"What a lovely couple." Lumpy said. "Miss Blue, I have solved this mystery."

"You mean Mrs.?"

"No, I mean Miss. If you haven't noticed, you're husband is dead." He said pointing to Handy who was laying on the ground.

"Harsh." Cuddles said with a chuckle.

"Anyways, here are the mysteries I've solved: You stole your own jewel to get one of these people you hate to get arrested. You mostly tried to frame Lammy. The killer is the maid, Giggles. You wanted your husband dead for the insurance money. Giggles would get half the cash." Detective Lumpy said professionally.

"Wow detective. You're better than I thought." Mrs. Blue was impressed.

"I have a pet elephant." Lumpy added. "Two other things I found out: Miss Velvet had an affair with Mr. Truffles. Ms. Lamn is a yaoi fan. Your two servants are theives. And Cuddles killed the Chef." Petunia was confused.

"Wait, the last part wasn't in the script. Cuddles?" Everyone stared at the blonde who was shaking. He broke down in tears.

"I just wanted a carrot! But this whole chain reaction happened which caused the stove to burst completely into flames! Mole was standing in front of it! I'm so sorry!" Cuddles was hancuffed from behind. "Wha?" Lumpy took out a police badge from his pocket.

"I'm undercover and your all under arrest." He announced. Officer Lumpy handcuffed everyone who participated in the play. Lifty and Shifty were used to getting arrested. So was Lammy. Giggles was crying her eyes out with Cuddles. Truffles and Handy continued playing dead to avoid the arrest. Toothy felt ignored throughout the whole play, so this was the highlight of his day.

"It's just a play Lumpy! Wait! I have a clean record! Clean!" Petunia yelled. "Freedom!" She slipped free and jumped through a closed window. Shards of glass everywhere. Everyone with handcuffs on were thrown in police cars and were taken downtown. The crowd had fled the building long ago. The whole building was empty. It was silent. Silent enough to hear Splendid laughing backstage. Flippy had finally cornered him. Ready to use the knife on him.

"Okay, okay. Ha. I'm sorry." Splendid said, backing up against the wall as far as he could. Flippy stood his ground, never letting go of the knife.

"Any last words?" He said darkly.

"Yes. All I have to say is...I asked Flaky to be my girlfriend."

"You what!?"

"I also need to do one last thing..." When Flippy was shocked that's when you react. Splendid pulled Flippy closer and kissed him again. Then made a run for it. Laughing merrily. Leaving Flippy frozen.

"Wha-what the hell happened today?"

**What'd I tell ya? It got weirder! Anyways, what Splendid said at the end will be revealed more in the next chapter. By the way, Splendid is acting different because...eh, you'll see later. :D Requests? Opinions? Thanks if you bothered to read this strange chapter. :)**


	8. Reaction

**Let's see how these three react towards eachother's lies and tricks. Just to make this clear, when Lammy shows up you know something involving yaoi happens. She won't show up here, but she'll be mentioned. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. :D**

"Good morning Flippy. Did you sleep well?" Splendid took another sip of his coffee. He was reading the looked up to see Flippy sending him a death glare. "What?" He asked because he had no idea what he did this time.

"You..." Flippy had no sleep the night before. He was too stressed about what Splendid said yesterday. "...know what you did." Splendid tried to remember if anything bad happened but nothing came up.

"No. I don't recall anything bad I did." He said with a smile.

"Why are you acting so calm about yesterday when you-" Flippy wouldn't dare finish his sentence.

"When I what?" Splendid was clueless. "I can't remember anything from yesterday. But I do remember Lifty and Shifty selling me some kind of drink. I don't know, it's a blur from that point on. Last time I buy a drink off of them." He put his hand on his forehead. "It left me with a headache. What did I do yesterday?" Flippy hesitated to speak.

"Y-you, uh, said that you asked Flaky to be your girlfriend. Is that true?" He crossed his arms to look like he wasn't a nervous wreck.

"Why do you care?" Splendid took another sip of his coffee. Not knowing that Flippy was panicing on the inside.

"So you did ask her to be your girlfriend!"

"Yea, like two days ago." He sighed.

"What did she say?" Flippy said pretending not to care. Splendid remembered Flaky saying she wasn't ready for a relationship, since her last one. Something in Splendid's thoughts told him he could have fun with this. Just need to add some lies.

"She said it's about time that I asked her. So far we've been on one date." The hero looked at Flippy who didn't seem to care. His attemt to make him mad wasn't working. Time to improvise. "In my room." Flippy walked over to the fridge and pretended to look for food. On the inside he was imagining ways to kill Splendid in his sleep. "She stayed the whole night." Flippy slammed the fridge closed. Walked towards Splendid, ready to kill him."We have another 'date' tonight." Splendid said with a smirk. When he saw Flippy was close enough to hurt him he laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Flippy backed off. "Gosh Flippy...I didn't know you were that much in love with her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Flippy and Flaky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Wow. Really mature."

"I'm not the one who got jealous so easily." Splendid took one last sip of his coffee before Flippy grabbed the mug and threw it out the window. "Why do you always throw my stuff out the window?" Flippy didn't respond. Instead he walked out the front door. He wanted revenge for making him think his chances with Flaky were gone. Now where can a guy go for revenge? Flippy walked no more than two blocks when he heard something in the shadows.

"Psst." He looked into the dark alley, not being able see anything, he walked closer. "Over here." Flippy walked towards an aream where the sunlight barely shined through. Lifty and Shifty were there. Only, Shifty wasn't wearing his hat so it was hard to tell them apart. "We heard you mumbling about revenge."

"We have a deal for you." Lifty took out a suit case. Before he opened it, Flippy spoke up.

"Okay, three questions. I didn't say anything about revenge. Can you both read minds or something? Why are you in an alley filled with rats and trash? Where's Shifty's hat? And why are you wearing name tags?" Oh, the confusion.

"That's four questions. So we'll answer only three." Lifty said. "We like alleys. No one bugs us here."

"Petunia took my hat just because there was a ketchup stain on it. She said she would give it back tomorrow, when she's done washing it. I barely know the girl and she takes my hat!" Shifty explained.

"And that's why we're wearing name tags. So people don't get confused about who's who. Oh, we're answering that other stupid question." Lifty sighed of boredom.

"Whatever. Who cares. Just tell me, what are you sellin'?" Flippy asked. The twins laughed.

"What are you buyin'?" They said at the same time.

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you have anything I could use to trick someone?" Payback for the trick Splendid used on him...and the weird stuff he did the day before.

"We sell fake lottery tickets." Lifty opened up the suitcase revealing stacks of fake lottery tickets.

"I'll take one." The three of them made the trade. Flippy walked out of the alley happily. Lifty and Shifty smiled at their little success.

"Hey Shifty, can people really tell us apart?" Lifty asked his brother.

"Hmmm...I have an idea."

**Later...**

Flippy walked into the kitchen where Splendid was. He still had the newspaper in his hand and different coffee mug in the other hand. Flippy grabbed the mug and threw it out the window like he did with the first time.

"Why did yo-"

"Here. A lottery ticket." Flippy held the lottery ticket to his face. Splendid hesitated a little but took the ticket fast.

"Thanks?" Splendid was confused. He took out a coin anyways and began scratching the ticket. He took his time, which was like three years to Flippy. Flaky walked into the kitchen.

"Hi. I'm back from the hospital. Can you believe I had to stay overnight? I was so scared. The girl I shared the room with wanted to watch The Grudge on the tv. I couldn't say no. Then I couldn't sleep. What if the same thing that happened to the lady in the hospital happened to me!" She stopped talking before she could scare herself even more. The slightest sound would scare her when she got like this.

"I WON!"

"AAAHHH!" Flaky screamed at Splendid's sudden outburst. "Y-you wha?"

"I WON THE LOTTERY!" He jmped up from his seat. "Oh my gosh! OH!" He lifted flaky up with one big hug. "I WON A MILLION DOLLARS!" He hugged so tightly Flaky thought she was gonna sufficate. "Now I can quit my stupid job! And-and buy a HUGE mansion!" He finally let Flaky down. "You could live there too! All my friends could live there! We could have a party every single day! I could have a butler! I could-I could-" His excitement left when Flippy was laughing. "What are you laughing about?"

"It's-it's-hahahaha...a fake lottery ticket!" He had tears in his eyes. Now, he was laughing silently. Flippy never laughed this much.

"What!? No. No. That's not true!" Splendid scanned the lottery ticket. "You're lying. You're lying..." Now Splendid was sad.

"You should've seen your face!" Flippy laughed and laughed and laughed. Revenge is sweet.

"No! Dammit! I had my hopes up and everything! You know what Flippy, this is war!" Splendid stormed out of the kitchen. Thinking of ways for payback. What will get Flippy mad? No. That's not the goal. The goal is to decieve him. But how?

_**The next day...**_

Flaky was watering flowers in the backyard. It wasn't really her thing. Petunia suggested gardening because it calms you, so why not give it a try? She whistled the Happy Tree Town Anthem peacefully. The beautiful sunset was so perfect. Not a cloud in sight. Flaky watered the last rose before setting down the hose. What a nice evening it was. Until she saw Splendid flying through the sky then crashing down destroying her flowers.

"Splendid!? Are y-you okay!?" She rushed to his side. He had blood all over him. When he crashed down he had caught on fire. When he crashed into the dirt, only his shoulder was on fire. Flaky got the hose and put out the small fire. She shut off the water and ran back to his side. "What happened!?" Splendid coughed. He was covered in ash.

"I...was in...a fight. Giant reptile attacked New York...lost alot of blood..." He said the truth. He was covered in his own blood.

"Your going to be okay." Flaky got tears in her eyes. She didn't hold them back. Splendid was dying right in front of her. Flippy rushed out the back door.

"Flaky, what was that crash!?" When he saw Splendid on the ground covered in blood he sighed. "If this is your idea of payback, it's not gonna work." Splendid coughed up some blood. "Okay...you can quit the act now." Flippy wasn't going to fall for this one. Splendid managed to smile at Flaky.

"there's nothing you can do for me...*cough*...I hope I was a good hero to you Flaky..." Flaky cried even more. "Don't forget me...promise..."

"I-I promise." She said softly. Flippy tried not to let the guilt get to him. It's a trick. Right?

"This isn't funny Splendid." The sun was almost gone. If this wasn't a joke then he had until the sun was gone.

"Flippy...I have something to say before I go..." Flippy sat next to Flaky. They were both looking down at Splendid's wounds.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say..." The sun faded away. Splendid's eyes closed. He was gone. It wasn't a joke. Flippy took off his hat and held it to his chest as a sign of respect. Flaky broke down crying.

"He's gone...how'd this happen...Dammit. Why him? Why not someone who deserved it?" Flippy was filled with guilt until...

"So you do care." Splendid said with a smirk. Flippy was caught off guard.

"Son of a-" Flippy threw his hat to the side and put both his hands on Splendid's neck in an attept to strangle him. "NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Splendid laughed. Flaky wasn't mad, but relieved. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?"

"Hahaha yea." Splendid managed to say.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE FLAKY AND I LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Sorry...I didn't know you two loved me so much, especially you Flippy." Flippy stopped for a moment, then continued strangling Splendid. "Um, Flippy *cough* could...you stop..*cough* you're starting to hurt me now...Flippy?"

**~Mini Lifty and Shifty Story~**

Sniffles walked cautiously into the alley. The only reason he was there was for the super expensive Splendid action figure.

"Psst. Hey nerd. Over here." Sniffles looked to his right to see Lifty and Shifty. Shifty still wasn't wearing his hat. And both were still wearing name tags. "This super rare action figure can be bought at a great price."

"Hey Sniffles, are those new glasses?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes, they are. Thanks for noticing Lifty."

"Actually, I'm Shifty."

"But your name tag says Lifty." Sniffles pointed to the name tag.

"I know. We switched name tags to see if anyone woould notice. Don't tell anyone. It's an experiment." Shifty said...or was it Lifty?

"Uh..." Sniffles was speechless.

"Hey, let's make a deal. If you can tell us apart we'll give you this Splendid action figure for free. Deal?" This oppurtunity was one Sniffles could not let go by.

"Deal." Sniffles didn't expect the twins to take off their name tags and switch places three times.

"Okay four eyes. Which one is which?" They said together. Sniffles looked at the both of them. Looking for a difference.

"Hmmm...Shifty what's your thoughts on Lammy?" Let's see if this works.

"Nice try." Both said.

"Shifty, did you know Lammy posted that picture of you two when you were forced to kiss online."

"She what!? I'm gonna kill the little-oops." Snifffles knew Shifty had a temper.

"Game, set, and match. I'll be taking this." Sniffles took the box that contained the action figure. Before walking away, he decided to explain. "Lammy didn't really post it online. She just showed Toothy and I. If that'll make you feel better." He walked out of the alley.

"Nice going Shifty."

"Hey! Why are you blaming me!?"

"You had to talk back when he said your name!"

"Shut up! I didn't know he was lying!"

"Well, you don't know alot of things." The two brothers argued and argued and argued. Why? Because they're brothers.

**I hope you don't mind but, Lifty and Shifty will star in the next chapter. :) **


	9. Lifty & Shifty Go Their Seperate Ways

**Here's a chapter starring Lifty and Shifty. :) This is the longest chapter I've made so far.**

"Hahaha! Did you see the looks on their faces!"

"Yep! It was hilarious!" Lifty and Shifty had just robbed a bank...again. They were in their van speeding away from the crime scene. Lifty was driving and Shifty was counting the money. Usually, it would be the other way around but they were in a rush. The two brothers were happy, until they heard police car sirens.

"Uh-oh." Both said.

"Shifty, what do we do!?" Lifty tried to concentrate on the road and his brother at the same time.

"Speed up." Shifty said. He was the one who usually drove so he would speed up and lose the police.

"You know I can't drive that good under pressure! That's why you drive and I count the money."

"Oh just pull over!" Shifty rather get caught than die in a car crash again.

"But-"

"I'll do all the talking. Relax, it's just Officer Lumpy. He's stupid so this'll be easy." Lifty pulled the van over to the side of the road. "Even if we do get caught, we look great in prison clothes." Shifty added. Lumpy approached the driver's window. He tapped on the glass with his walkie. Lifty lowered the window.

"What's the problem Officer?" Lifty said in a worried tone. Shifty hit him on the arm.

"I said let me do the talking." Shifty cleared his throat. "What's the problem Officer?" Lifty facepalmed.

"You were littering. This green paper has been flying out your window for the past mile." The officer said. "Plus, you were speeding."

"There was a bank robbery. You should be looking for the theives instead of, heheh, wasting your time questioning us." Shifty tried to dodge this bullet.

"You're right. First, I need your names." Lumpy took out a notepad and a pen.

"Oh, in that case, we're Toothy and Cuddles." Shifty signaled Lifty to step on the gas. They drove off. Lumpy waved a fist at them.

"Someday I'll get you two in handcuffs, Toothy and Cuddles! Or my name isn't Lumpy!"

Lifty felt a little guilty for letting Shifty frame Toothy and Cuddles. A little too guilty to know where he was driving.

"Uh, Shifty, where are we?" Shifty was too distracted by the money in his hands. Lifty looked around the area they accidently drove into. They were in the middle of the woods. To make matters worse, the car broke down.

"Way to go Lifty. What'd you do now?"

"Me? You're the one who told me to drive in the first place! If you didn't, we would've been home by now!"

"Who cares? Now shut up and go check what's wrong with the van." Shifty ordered his brother.

"Why can't you? I'm the one doing all the work here!"

"I said shut up and check what's wrong with the damn van." Shifty said with a glare.

Lifty rolled his eyes and did what Shifty said. He got out of the car and opened up the hood. It was a good thing he was the mechanic of the two. A couple minutes later, they were back on the road.

"Make a right."

"But that's not the-"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! Damn." Lifty made a right. There was another bank on that street. "Shifty, haven't we done enough for the day? I'm tired."

"Do I look like I care?" Shifty was glaring at his brother which creeped him out.

"Eh...alright, alright. Sheesh." Lifty parked the van across the street. Right when they both got out, a helicopter light hit them. Police cars surrounded them.

"Put your hands in the air!" Officer Lumpy yelled. He put handcuffs on the both of them.

"You got the wrong guys." Shifty tried to clear this up.

"Aren't you Toothy and Cuddles?" Lumpy asked.

"No...those guys over there are the ones your looking for." Shifty looked at Toothy and Cuddles who were talking about starting a band.

"Oh, sorry." Lumpy removed the handcuffs and walked towards the two innocent boys. Lifty and Shifty took the chance and jumped back into the van then drove off.

"I knew we should've gone home." Lifty was in the driver's seat once again.

"Don't be such a baby. Let's go to another bank." Shifty wasn't tired at all. So...why not?

"No!"

"Fine, let's rob the Mole's house. He never notices."

"Shifty, can we just go home?" For some reason, Lifty wanted to eat some leftover pizza from last night then fall asleep on the couch.

"No way! We're gonna steal some more cash whether you like it or not! Now drive us to the Mole's house." Shifty demanded.

"No." Lifty pulled the car over and set it to park.

"Did you just say 'no'?"

"I'm sick and tired of you always bossing me around. I never have a say on what we do." Lifty took off his seabelt. Shifty was surprised at his brother's words. "Lifty do this, Lifty do that. I'm sick of it!"

"Hey, we're partners in crime. Let's just forget this little disagreement and drive to Mole's house."

"WERE partners in crime. I've had it." Lifty flung the car door open and got out.

"Lifty..."

"I won't deal with it anymore. I'm done. Maybe we should go our seperate ways!" Lifty was definetly mad.

"Well, maybe we should!" Shifty shouted while making his way to the driver's seat. He slammed the car door closed. Lifty walked away from the car. "I don't need him." Shifty started the van. "He was holding me back anyways." One twin drove off into the night and the other walked, looking for some place to go. Lifty couldn't go home, he didn't want to see Shifty. It was cold and dark. He didn't really have any friends. Most people would stay away from a theif. He sat on a nearby bench, waiting for someone to walk by. He waited for what seemed like hours. Eventually, he fell asleep on the bench peacefully.

**~Lifty~ Next Morning...**

Lifty was woke up to the sound of whispering.

"We can't just leave him here. He's probably freezing."

"But he's a theif. He deserves to freeze."

"Even if I hate to say it, I agree with Splendid. Letting a theif into our house is dangerous, Flaky."

"B-but...I feel bad for him. I mean, where's his brother?"

"Look! He's waking up!"

Lifty blinked several times before sitting up. His vision was clear enough to see Flaky, Splendid, and Flippy staring at him.

"Um, Lifty a-are you okay?" Flaky asked nervously.

"Uh, yea..." It took him a while to answer back.

"Where's your brother?" Splendid asked this time.

"I have no brother." Lifty mumbled. The three of them could easily tell Lifty and Shifty got in a fight. This time, it might've went too far since Lifty ended up sleeping on a park bench. Was Flaky really generous enough to let a theif stay in her house?

"You could stay at our house. If you'd like." Apparently, she was.

"What?" Lifty, Splendid, and Flippy asked together.

"Flippy and Splendid won't mind. Right guys?" She smiled at the two of them. They couldn't say no.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Lifty knew Splendid and Flippy didn't like him...or trust him. But he wasn't sure what Flaky thought about him. She's one of the few Lifty and Shifty haven't robbed yet. That might be the reason she trusts him enough to invite him to stay at her house for a while.

"Are you sure you want me at your house?" Lifty asked. Flaky nodded with a smile. "Okay. Thanks." He stood up and walked with the three of them. Lifty might actually make a friend today.

**~Shifty~**

"Ow! Watch it!" Shifty yelled as he was shoved in the back of a police car. "I swear, I didn't steal anything!"

"Tell it to the judge." Officer Lumpy slammed the car door closed. Shifty couldn't believe he was here again. When he got arrested with his brother, they'd laugh about it. But here he was, all alone. Wait a minute. Just because Lifty was gone doesn't mean he can't have a great time!

"Hey Officer Stupid! You didn't read me my rights. I have a right to know my rights, am I right?"

"You have the right to...uh..."

"I have the right to take off my handcuffs."

"Oh yea. Right. Here's the key." Lumpy handed Shifty the key to remove the handcuffs. "You have the right to an...uh..." Lumpy sometimes had trouble remembering things. To where he put his keys, to where he lived, Lumpy forgets things.

"I have a right to an exit out of this car." Shifty was great at tricking Lumpy, who isn't?

"Yea. Now I remember." Lumpy opened up the back door to let Shifty out.

"See ya Officer Stupid!" Shifty made a run for it.

"Take care." Lumpy waved goddbye to the theif until realization hit him. "Hey!"

Shifty ran until he was sure Lumpy was out of sight. He was walking backwards to look down the street, just in case. Right when he turned around he ran into someone. Causing his hat to fall down and be blown away by the wind.

"My hat! Dammit. You really need to watch where you're-" His eyes widened when he realized who he ran into. "L-Lammy!?"

"Nice to see you too." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Where's Lifty?"

"Oh no." Shifty got up as fast as he could. "Not you!"

"Where are you going!?" Lammy yelled as Shifty ran away.

"As far from you as possible!" He knew when she showed up, something involving yaoi happened. But that's not gonna happen to Shifty...again.

"We'll see about that." Lammy whispered to herself. What did she have in store for Shifty?

Shifty ran into the nearby diner. Maybe he needed to relax and have dinner. Well, he was running around all day. He got mad when he saw all the tables full. Ah, there we go. Sniffles, Toothy, and Cuddles sat at a table with one empty chair.

"Then I told her, I need to breathe sometimes. Haha."

"What she do after you said that."

"She poured lemonade on my head."

"Dude, you asked for it." The three boys quit their conversation when Shifty sat down with them. "Uh, Lifty, what are you doing?"

"Hey! I'm Shifty! I lost my hat okay! And I...uh...want to know what you guys were talking about." At first, the boys stared then, they were okay with it.

"Well we were talking about Cuddles and Giggles having some issues lately and-" Toothy was interrupted by Shifty.

"Boring~"

"Okay...how about we talk about how much of a perv Sniffles is!" Cuddles shouted.

"Keep talking..." This was actually interesting to Shifty. He never thought a nerd like Sniffles would be such a perv.

"I'm not a perv!" Sniffles yelled.

"Okay so this one time..." Toothy started a story which Sniffles heard too many times for the past week.

"Don't tell him the story!"

"Sniffles's favorite song is Satisfaction from, you know, Benny Benassi. Yeah, so he decided to watch the music video." Toothy tried holding back laughter.

"I thought there would be robots!" Sniffles yelled.

"Dude, didn't you hear the lyrics? Push me and then just touch me 'til I can get my Satisfaction You knew what the lyrics said so you looked up the video you perv." Cuddles said.

"It was an honest mistake!" Shifty, Toothy, and Cuddles laughed at Sniffles. They stopped as soon as the waitress arrived. It was Petunia.

"What can I get you guys today?" She was holding a notepad and pen, ready to take their order.

"We'll just have soda for now." The waitress scribbled down their small order. She smiled then walked away.

"I think her outfit suits her well." Sniffles said.

"Ya see, there he goes again with his pervertedness." Toothy said right after. Cuddles and Shifty burst out laughing.

"It was a compliment!"

**~Lifty~**

"Thank you very much." Flaky shut the front door. She turned around holding pizza. "Food's here!" She set the food down on the kitchen table where Splendid, Lifty, and Flippy were sitting. Lifty had a great time the whole time he was here. He actually made new friends. By friends he means friend. And that friend was Flaky. Splendid and Flippy still didn't like him, especially since he started hanging out with Flaky. After the four of them ate all the food, they talked.

"Lifty, when do you plan on going back to your brother?" Splendid asked without empathy.

"I don't know." Was the only way Lifty could answer that question.

"We really don't want you here. Mostly me." Flippy added. Lifty was tired of these two constantly insulting him. If he wanted that then he would've gone back to his brother. For the past two days they've been insulting him. He wouldn't say anything because he was staying in their house for free. He definetly didn't want to sleep on the park bench again. "Plus, you're a bad influence on Flaky." During this whole conversation, Flaky sat quietly, not wanting to get involved.

"It'd be better if you left today." Splendid said with a smile to make Lifty mad. It worked. No more Mr. Nice guy. Lifty looked for a perfect oppurtunity to make Flippy and Splendid mad. He found it.

"Flaky, it looks like you got some pizza sauce on your cheek." Lifty leaned in closer to Flaky. He licked the sauce off her cheek, making sure the other two were watching.

"Eh!?" Splendid almost fell out of his chair and Flippy's jaw dropped.

"Hey, Flaky! Let's go for a walk!" Lifty grabbed Flaky's hand and ran out the front door. Leaving Flippy and Splendid frozen.

**~Shifty~**

"That was the most fun I had. Without Lifty I mean." Shifty was walking out of the diner with Cuddles, Sniffles, and Toothy. "What do we do now?" The other three sent looks at eachother.

"I have to go apologize to Giggles. Long story." Cuddles walked away with Toothy.

"I have a science project due Friday. And I must finish it. Sorry Shifty." Sniffles walked away. Shifty was now alone again. Toothy was talking to Cuddles when Lammy stopped them. They had no idea what happens when Lammy is around. Until now.

Shifty was walking throughout town when he came across a small store. He looked through the window and saw his brother.

"Lifty!" He stopped for a second. He stepped back and realized he was looking into a mirror. Without his hat, he looked exactly like Lifty. "What do I care! I'm alot happier without him!" Shifty sighed. He knew that wasn't true, but he would never admit it.

**~Lifty~**

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Lifty and Flaky looked back to see Cuddles and Toothy running away from...Lammy? "She's crazy! Crazy!"

"It's not my fault threatend you two! Come back!" Lifty stopped Lammy.

"What did ' ' say to them?"

"He said, if they didn't let me take a picture of them in the middle of a kiss then he would strangle the last breath out of them!" Lammy shouted. Lifty knew how Lammy could get at times. He actually felt like running.

"Listen, I know you like yaoi-"

"LOVE!"

"Okay, I know you love yaoi. So, I'll give you this." Lifty took out a box of pocky sticks. Lammy gasped.

"Give me the box!"

"Give me the cash."

"Fine." Lammy threw money in his face. She took the box and ran off. "Cuddles and Toothy may have gotten away, but Flippy and Splendid won't!" This is why Flaky covers her ears everytime Lammy is around.

"So Flaky, do you wanna play the pocky game?" Lifty asked, holding a pocky stick.

"Uh..."

**~Shifty~**

Shifty was walking on the sidewalk when a car drove by. It drove over a puddle causing the dirty water to splash all over him. He couldn't go home because he lost his house key. Could it get any worse? Maybe if he whistled a cheerful tune, everything would seem a little better. He whistled loudly. Shifty didn't know a certain dog would be listening. He stopped whistling when he saw Whistle the dog, growling.

"Damn...so this is how I die..." Shifty ran as fast as he could. He jumped over several fences in attempt to lose the evil dog. His attempt was no use. The dog wouldn't stop until he killed someone. "Kill Lumpy! Not me! I have so much to live for!" Shifty had no where to run now. There was a ten-foot fence in the way. It was either climb or die. He began climbing the large fence. He was halfway to the top of the fence when Whistle jumped up and sank his teeth into his left leg, causing him to scream in pain. Even if he was in pain he kept climbing.

**~Lifty and Shifty~**

"Lifty, don't you miss your brother?" Flaky asked.

"Not really...I mean, he treated me like trash. While you treated me like a friend."

"That's because you are my friend." Flaky smiled. Whenever she did smile, it was cute enough to make Lifty blush. He tried to hide it but Flaky would always manage to see. Now, he was trying not to make eye contact. He would get lost when he looked into her beautiful red eyes.

"Flaky, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Uh..." Lifty's eyes widened. "Is that Shifty!?" They both looked at the nearby pond. Shifty fell in it from the top of a ten-foot fence. He stood up. He was covered in mud and water. There was a dog biting his left leg. His hat was missing. He was a mess. Shifty walked up to his brother, limping a little.

"I'm sorry! Dammit. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have treated you that way. Don't forgive me if you don't want to. I deserve it." Shifty crossed his arms.

"Shifty, you've obviously been through alot. And..."

"I won't boss you around anymore. I promise."

"Actually..." Lifty took out Shifty's hat and put it on him. He found it earlier that day. "Just don't take it too far and we'll be alright. And stop treating me like a little brother. We're the same age."

"Deal. Now can we go home?" Shifty was glad the nightmare was finally over.

"One minute." Lifty turned around to talk to Flaky. "Flaky, thanks for letting me stay at your house for the past couple of days."

"It was nothing." Flaky smiled, once again causing Lifty to blush.

"Also, thanks for being my friend." Lifty looked at Shifty who was smiling at him. He turned his attention back to Flaky.

"You're welcome. Bye Lifty." Lifty was surprised when Flaky kissed him on the cheek. Then she smiled and walked away.

"B-bye." Lifty was deeply blushing now. Shifty noticed and laughed.

"Lifty, since when did you start liking Flaky?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't act like you weren't blushing."

"So, get any ideas while we went our seperate ways?" Lifty asked.

"Yeah, we could sell this dog as a watch dog. He's insane!" Shifty pointed to Whistle who was still biting his leg.

"Kinda like Flippy. We should sell it to him!"

"Shall we head to his house?"

"We shall."

"Partners in crime again?"

"Partners in crime." The two brothers high fived eachother.

_**~Mini Story~**_

"Come on, Flippy! Splendid agreed!"

"He only agreed because ' ' said he would use kryptonut if he didn't do it! You have nothing against me!" Flippy refused to play the pocky game with Splendid just because Lammy wanted some stupid pictures.

"If you don't play the pocky game with Splendid then he'll have to play it with me!"

"Like I give a damn!"

"Did I say me? I meant Flaky!" Flippy gasped. He would never let that happen.

"Okay, okay! Jeez." Flippy put one end of the pocky stick in his mouth and Splendid put the other end in his mouth. Flippy was biting the pocky stick as slowly as he could. While Splendid already ate more than half the stick. Why was he in a rush? Then Flippy saw Lammy holding the kryptonut closer to Splendid. She was evil indeed. She was probably gonna say did it. The pocky stick was really short now. Their lips were an inch away when the front door burst open.

"Flippy! We want to sell you this dog! He's insa-" Lifty and Shifty couldn't explain what they were looking at. "You look busy. We'll come back later." The twins walked out the door. "Well that was disturbing."

"Keep going!" Lammy had a camera in one hand and kryptonut in the other. She held the kryptonut closer to Splendid's face so he could have a troubled expression. Flippy sighed. He leaned in closer to get it over with. They're lips finally met. "Yes!" Lammy took the picture. Splendid bit the last part of the pocky stick and broke free.

"Lammy, as sweet as you are, you can't keep torturing us like this." Splendid said. This happened so much, he was almost used to it.

"Did someone say sweet!?" Nutty was at the doorway. When he saw the box of chocolate pocky sticks he gasped. "Mine!" He ran towards Lammy who was holding the box. Trying to reach for it but Lammy wouldn't let him have it.

"I payed twenty bucks for this! No way I'll let you eat it!" Lammy and Nutty were now in a tug of war fight. Splendid and Flippy took the chance to walk away and pretend this never happened.

"Can you believe this is our life?" Splendid asked Flippy.

"I try not to think about it."

**Was this chapter good? :) Next chapter will star Flippy and Splendid. Yay! :D**


	10. Flaky's Birthday

**Yay! 10th chapter! Enjoy!**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Flaky! Happy Birthday to you!" Flaky blew out her candles. She couldn't be happier.

"Happy Birthday Flaky." Flippy said. He liked seeing her happy. To make her happier, he took out his present to her."I hope you like it." Flaky took the small box from Flippy's hands. What could it be? She smiled and opened it. Then gasped. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. Not just any charm bracelet, it was the charm bracelet she had broken two weeks ago. That bracelet was special to Flaky because she had it since she was a young girl. When she broke it, she started crying. Now, here it was in her hands. Sparkling, it looked exactly like when she first got it.

"I love it!" She hugged Flippy, almost knocking him down.

"Flaky, we have a better present than whatever Flippy gave you." Lifty and Shifty pulled Flaky away from Flippy.

"Here's my gift to you Flaky." Shifty handed Flaky a mask similar to the ones he and Lifty have. "This is my way of saying you can rob a bank with us anytime you want."

"Thank you?" Flaky wasn't planning on robbing a bank ever. "What's your gift to me Lifty?" She said.

"Oh! My gift to you, my dear Flaky, is-" It took Lifty forever to think of the perfect gift for Flaky. Now, all he needed was the courage to give it to her. "You know what? I'll give it to you later. Hehehe." Splendid shoved the twins out of the way.

"Wow. They gave you mask? How lame. My gift to you is this." Splendid handed Flaky a pocky stick.

"S-Splendid, why d-did you give me a p-po-pocky stick?"

"Let's just say...After the party is over, when everyone is gone, it's just you and me." He winked at Flaky, leaving her with a blush. Splendont walked up to her and sighed. His presence annoyed Splenid so he walked away.

"Here. Let's not make a big deal about this whole birthday gift thing." Splendont handed Flaky a one hundred dollar bill.

"Wow. How thoughtful...I mean, thank you." He ignored the little thing Flaky said. At least she said thank you. Being mad at her, even in the smallest way, was impossible. He smiled slightly.

"Happy Birthday." He walked away, giving Lifty another chance to give Flaky her gift.

"Okay, Flaky. I think I can give you your gift now. Wait, what am I doing? Uh-" Lifty hesitated before walking away. "Damn." Flaky had no idea why Lifty was acting so strange. Was it something she did?

"FLAKY!" Flaky was hugged from behing. By the smell of candy, she could tell it was obviously Nutty.

"Oh my gosh! You're a whole year older now! It's an awesome day today! Do I smell cake?"

"Uh, Nutty...you were saying?"

"Oh yea! Here's your gift!" Nutty took out a giant lolipop. For a second he hesitated to hand it over to Flaky, but thought a sweet lolipop belongs to a sweet girl.

"Thanks Nutty. You're really-"

"Sweet? I know. Now...where's that cake!?" Nutty ran off. Flaky turned around and screamed. She didn't expect to see Mime behind her. He was smiling.

"M-Mime? Sorry, I didn't see you there." Flaky said nervously. Mime shook his head. Then he did the famous trapped inside a box trick. "A box?" Mime nodded then took a big step to the left, revealing a big box that was behind him. Flaky opened it up. She reached inside and took out a unicycle. "Thank you Mime. But I don't really know how to ride a unicycle. Can you give me lessons?" Mime smiled and noddded. He was pushed out of the way by Lammy, Giggles, and Petunia.

"Hey birthday girl~" Giggles said. "I would be a horrible friend if I didn't give you a gift on your day..."

"G-Giggles, you don't have to-"

"Quiet Flaky, let me be dramatic. As I was saying..." The lights went out and a spotlight hit Giggles...well, in her mind at least. "I would be a horrible friend if I didn't give you a gift on your day. Here. Accept my gift to you, my dear friend." Giggles held a red dress. Flaky didn't really like dresses but knew how Giggles would get if she didn't pretend she liked it.

"I love it. Thanks?" She took the dress to keep Giggles smiling.

"Here Flaky, a maid's outfit and a broom." Petunia handed Flaky said things. Flaky questioned it.

"Why?"

"You need it. Your house is a mess." Petunia scanned the area and made faces. Splendid showed up again.

"I encourage you Flaky, to wear that cute maid outfit around the house!" His eyes were sparkling with happiness. That is until Lammy walked next to him. He walked away when he had the chance.

"Flaky, since it's the day of your birth, I am giving you this." In Lammy's hands was a box. Flaky opened it up, inside were chocolates.

"Thank you." She loved chocolate. The three girls walked away, giving Lifty one more chance to give his gift. Splendid beat him to it.

"Time for the pinata! Here's your blindfold birthday girl!" Before Flaky could do anything, she was blindfolded. She felt somebody hand her a baseball bat. Everyone was cheering.

"Uhhh..." She never really hit a pinata before. It was kinda sad. She's great at baseball, so how hard could this be? First swing, she heard a glass break. "Oops." Second swing, she heard someone scream in pain. "Sorry." Third swing everyone cheered. The cheering stopped when Nutty took all the candy and shoved them in one of the pinata's legs then ran off. Flaky could hear everyone yelling and running after Nutty. The house was empty, at least she thought. Flaky tried to remove the blindfold but failed. Curse you Splendid for being so good at tying knots.

"Flaky..." Someone said from a couple of feet away. Flaky couldn't tell who it was by voice.

"W-Who's there?"

"You can't tell?"

"No..." It didn't matter who it was. Flaky had someone to help her with the blindfold. "H-Hey, can you help me take off this blindfold."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" Flaky couldn't think of any reason why?

"If I take it off, then I won't be able to give you my gift." How is this person going to give Flaky a gift she can't see? She gasped a little when she felt a hand touch her face lightly. Who was this person and what were they doing? Suddenly, she felt this person, softly kiss her on the lips. "Happy Birthday Flaky." He whispered to her. Flaky stood still, frozen. Too shocked to move. Then, she heard footsteps leaving the room and others enter.

"Flaky! Why is everyone chasing me!? These sweet candies are mine!" Nutty yelled as he ran in the room she was in.

"N-N-Nutty...could y-you help m-me take this blindfold o-off?" Flaky asked, still in shock.

"There he is! Get him!" Splendid yelled.

"Ah no!" Nutty laughed and ran upstairs. All the others right behind him. Once again, Flaky was alone.

"H-Hello? Anyone there? I never got a slice of my birthday cake...hello?" Flaky sighed. One question was in her mind. Who kissed her? This question had to be answered because that kiss was her first...

**Sorry, for the shortest chapter you've ever read. But, the important thing is, was it a good chapter? :)**


End file.
